Death's Renewal
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: J.Hanson hadn't died and just came to the SGC. Sam and Hanson shared something far more intricate than just a past. Sam had tried to kill that part of her past but now the full truth and reality will be renewed. Team fic, intended to be short story.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: This is an AU story somewhat. Jonas Hanson didn't die but he still came to work at the SGC. We know that Sam and Hanson had history, but what if they were married and no one knew? One shot unless more is wanted.

Walking down the SGC corridors, Sam had to turn in an important report to General Hammond. She had spent all of last night working on it and making sure it was exact. Usually she isn't one to procrastinate but she had been extraordinarily busy lately. Knocking on Hammond's door he bellows to come in.

Standing in salute, the General orders her to at ease. "Sir, I have the report you requested." He motions for her to take a seat and they begin the deliberations.

"So what is going on with this latest find Major."

"Well for the first time it seems that we found a weapon without having to give up a kidney or two. I've been able to study the composition and it seems to use a cross between Tollan and Tok'ra technology but neither alliances have any copyright or stake in it. Here's the incredibly lucky part. Using this new computer program, I have been able to scan the various parts of the weapon into the system." Major Carter finished.

"Okay, so what will scanning the parts allow us to do?"

"Well, with this program, it allows for the scanned inputs to be rebuilt into the same and single composition of the weapon. We will be able to recreate numerous amounts of this weapon and in a reasonable time span." Just as Sam finished with the report, a loud knock came upon the door.

"Enter."

Captain Jonas Hanson entered Hammond's office snapping to attention as is custom of any military personnel. Major Sam Carter's breathing become erratic momentarily before returning back to normal. Her attention focused on the report, she attempted to act with little interest in the man beside her.

"Captain Hanson, welcome to the SGC. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow though. You'll be taking command of SG-8. Colonel O'Neill is SGC's 2iC and this is Major Carter our resident Stargate genius and SG-1 2iC." Hammond finished with the minimal introductions.

"Oh, I would say Carter, I'll assume you are going by Carter these days, and I know each other quite well. And I'm looking forward to having a _close _relationship with everyone." Hanson glanced in Sam's direction. Actually he had yet to stop glancing in her direction.

With a cold gaze, Carter replied. "Excuse me, _Captain,_ but if you insist on addressing me I expect you to do so under the salutation of Major. Now I should be getting ready for my next mission, Sir." Sam salutes to General Hammond and leaves without so much as breathing in Hanson's direction.

Hanson seems shell shocked that she would or could talk to him in such a manner. The military seemed to have hardened her to some extent, but that didn't change the fact that no matter what guise she was attempting to pull over everyone else, Sam Carter was still and will always be Sam Hanson. His wife, and no one else's.

((A/N: So I lied…I wanted this to be a one shot but it may turn out to be a two or three shot. Anyways, review and tell me what you think.))


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking about where I wanted this story to go…and I was trying to stay away from it mostly, but my mind seems angst driven, but this won't be dark or anything…just not too happy till the end. I need like an 'off' button for my mind, cause I keep thinking of new ideas for new stories, but I already have 3 open stories…not good. :( Well anyways, onward!

Chapter 2

Major Carter and the rest of Sg-1 were in here lab doing nothing in particular. Things had been pretty slow for the most part and they were all plain bored. Daniel had brought his latest translations over, Teal'c was helping as some of it was Goaul'd and Colonel O'Neill was catching up on a week old report that he had yet to turn in.

Turning the corner, Captain Jonas Hanson just came in. Looking up at the intrusion, Sam was wishing she closed her door. Clicking a few places on her computer screen was her attempt at shutting Hanson out in hopes of him getting the hint and leaving. Of course things were never that black and white with them.

He was about to speak to me when his eyes grabbed the attention of Colonel O'Neill. "Jack?! Jack O'Neill?" Hanson spoke as if he were a kid talking to his idol. Which probably wasn't too far from the truth. Sam's eyes enlarged and she wondered how these two could possibly know each other.

"Uh, it's Col. O'Neill. Do we know each other?" O'Neill asked confused. He was trying to place Hanson, but couldn't quite recall him. Hanson laughed as if it were some joke.

"We were in Black Ops together, for only 7 years. Don't tell me you got knocked around too much between then and know." Hanson seemed more carefree as opposed to what Sam was used to.

The Hanson that showed through to Sam was uptight, tense and easily provoked. During the part of their marriage that was spent together, Sam could make dinner ten minutes past usual and he would refuse to eat, leave and come back drunk. And it was those times he came back drunk was when he was the worst. He'd yell obscenities, and even throw punches.

Jonas Hanson would later apologize profusely and Sam would believe it. She would continue to believe it for some time. And then it would get worse. After he just stopped apologizing and even stopped hiding behind the excuse of being drunk. Sam had been naïve for the longest time. Always hoping and wishing it would get better. It wasn't until she experienced a miscarriage by his cold hands that she found the strength to leave. In a way, losing that child had been the best and the worst thing that she had ever been through.

She had believed that she would never see Hanson again. At least not at the SGC. But she was a stronger person now, she had gone up against far worse, and certainly she could handle Jonas Hanson.

"Oh, I remember know. So where have you been hiding?" O'Neill asks. He's starting to fall back into a sense of familiarity with Hanson. Going through so much together, Black Ops teams tended to bond strongly, similarly to SGC teams.

"Just slaving away for the pentagon the last couple of years. I heard about this, and managed to get an interview. Also heard about S-Major Carter working here, that was a plus."

O'Neill turned to me and questioned. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately, Hanson is my estranged husband sir." Carter sighed, obviously annoyed at having to reveal this fact. This is when Daniel looked up from his work. He wasn't really interested in any new personnel that didn't affect him directly at the moment, but this peaked his curiosity.

"Husband? I didn't know you were married Sam."

Carter was about to reply but was cut off.

"Oh, so he can call you Sam but your husband can't? Never mind. I should respect your desires considering." Hanson said which was highly uncharacteristic of him. This threw Carter off guard. Moreso than seeing him in General Hammond's office the first time.

"And you still wouldn't Daniel, if Hanson knew how to sign the damn divorce papers." Carter could feel herself getting worked up. She was still angered over the fact that this marriage still hung over her shoulders.

"Really, Major, I've changed, and if you gave me half a chance you would see that." His face and words were sincere. And any fool could fall for it. But Sam was done being anyone's fool.

"You change? Ha, if you've changed then the Colonel here is even smarter than I am." Sam laughed as did Daniel and even Teal'c, however minimally noticeable. Colonel O'Neill just glared, but couldn't help replying.

"Hey! For all you guys know, I could be some sort of closet genius." Daniel looked at him in disbelief. "Ok, so I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but I'm just saying stranger things have happened." The Colonel says in defeat.

"You'll see Sam, I'm going to make up for all the things I did wrong with us. I'm going to fix us, we're going to be happy again I promise you." Hanson nearly begged.

For the briefest of seconds, Sam saw what caused her to fall for Hanson in the first place. She saw his heart, that she thought hadn't been in existence for the longest time. Swallowing, Sam swallowed the creeping naivety back down. She was no longer anyone's chew tow any longer, and she'd be damned if she would fall for the same trap again, especially by the same man.

Jaw tensing, she looks Hanson in the eye. "Don't you have team orientation to do? You are a team leader Captain Hanson."

Sighing, Hanson carried out an about face and walked out. "Damn Carter, what he ever do to you?" O'Neill questioned.

"If only you knew, perhaps the two of you wouldn't be so chummy. Excuse me guys, I have to go run a scheduled gate diagnostic." Sam shut off the computer and left.

"I wonder what's the story behind those two." Daniel commented.

Pondering it, O'Neill replied. "I dunno Danny. But whatever it is it's not pretty. Well, cake anyone?"

"I will join you O'Neill in consuming some cake rations."

"Cool, think you can pry yourself away for a few minutes space monkey?"

Nodding in agreement, they all leave for the SGC commissary.

((This is the longest these chapters are going to be. So review please! I'm kinda partial to some S/D but I'm willing to do S/J if anyone prefers that. The next chapter is going to focus on making Hanson out to be a not so bad guy…kinda obvious why….don't want to give to much away so that's what's coming. Along with a few twists.))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly and now it was the next morning. Sam had gone to work at her usual time. She still wanted to work out a few kinks in the new weaponry system. Going down to the inventory closet that all the scientists shared, Sam needed to get a box of scrap metal. It had been on the top shelf so she pushed a ladder against the wall.

Picking it up it was heavier than she would have thought. And climbing back down proved to be just as complicated and awkward. Taking a step at a time, she must have missed one as she started to fall backwards and the box sprang forward hitting the ground spraying metal parts around. Strangely enough Sam didn't fall back.

She felt strong, yet gentle hands catch her and steady her. Turning around she was surprised to see who helped her.

"Hanson. I didn't see or hear you come in. Ah, thanks." Hanson smiled and went to gather the metal scraps back into the box.

"No problem. I guess I was just in the right place at the right time."

Sam was confused. The Hanson she was used to would not have helped here at all. He would have taken pleasure in seeing her fall and make a mess out of things. Maybe…no. He hasn't change, he's just putting on a show for SGC, and for his idol. He's just trying to make her look like some paranoid fool for believing Hanson was anything but a gentleman.

"Yeah, whatever."

He touched Sam's knee as they were both crouched down finishing up with cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry I treated you so horrendously Sam. I really am trying to make amends, however impossible it may seem. Now let me take this back to your lab for you."

They ended up in Sam's office. Without expecting anything else, Hanson prepared to leave after setting down the box. But Sam called after him.

"Hanson wait. Thanks for helping with the box." And with that Hanson left. Picking up a piece of metal out of the box, Sam was finding it difficult to concentrate. She must have been blankly staring at that metal shard for a while, she didn't even notice Colonel O'Neill entering her lab.

"Is the metal really that interesting Carter?"

Snapping out of the trance Sam appeared to be in, she looked at O'Neill.

"No. Captain Hanson just helped me get this box to my lab."

"And what's so odd about that?"

"He never helped me with anything before and he was even nice about it. And he apologized for messing up our relationship, sincerely."

Before he could answer, he was called to the control room over the intercom. "Maybe Hanson finally realized what he let go of, Sam."

With that, O'Neill walked out. Thinking what Colonel O'Neill said, Sam wondered if there was any truth in that. Wondered if it was possible for Hanson to be a changed man willing to repent in any way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day and Sg-1 was being distributed to other teams that suited their expertise since there weren't any missions for them. Daniel was going to be with Sg-11 , Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were teamed together on Sg-3 and ironically enough Major Carter was with Captain Hanson's team, Sg-8.

Sg-8 were preparing to disembark and were in the locker room. Carter had filed in last, and seeing the room was already occupied, made to leave. Hanson saw her before she reached the door.

"Hey guys, why don't we clear out. No point in loitering around taking up space." He ordered everyone out. Hanson lingered around for a moment when the other Sg-8 members left. "Hey, I'm looking forward to working with you Major Carter. I've heard about the work you do. Pretty impressive stuff."

Carter looked at him with wide eyes. "What's up with you Hanson? Are you sick? Dying?" She was trying to find a plausible explanation for his turncoat behavior.

He closed the door so no one could enter. This put Carter on alert. Why would he not want anyone to hear what he was about to say….or do?

"Sammie…sorry…Major Carter, I was in a dark place before. I was depressed, angry. And I didn't know how to deal with it. I know taking it out on you was horrible and I'm not asking for your forgiveness I'm just trying to turn a new leaf and treat you with the respect you deserve. The respect I should have given you years ago. This job is almost a curse as it is a blessing, having to see you here everyday only to realize what a fool I was to screw up and lose the most important thing I've ever had."

Sam almost wished he said he was dying. To say that her feelings for Hanson were completely gone was not the complete truth. She had moved on, but she did marry him. He showed himself to be capable of being loving, affectionate and compassionate and she believed that was who he really was. But she also knew he was dangerous and a loose cannon, unpredicatable.

Him calling her Sammie brought back memories that she held dear. In their first of their 8 years of marriage, he had grown to call her Sammie, and she had automatically loved it. But that was the past and she couldn't let herself fall back in what could be a trap. But honestly, she's done horrible things as well, maybe not against him but still horrible things nonetheless. Was it really her right to judge? Maybe things weren't always as black and white as Sam wanted to believe.

However, this was neither the time or place to ponder Hanson's true intentions. "I appreciate you opening up to me like you did. And I hope we can work well together, for the sake of both our sanities at least."

A few awkward moments passed, Hanson smiled and excused himself. "I'll, uh, see you in the gate room."

Sam waved him off and finished getting geared up.

-----After the Sg-8 mission that I don't feel is pertinent to this story----

The Sg-8 makeshift team made their way back through the gate. The possible technology that the SGC had believed to be present on PX8675309 had proved to be a bust. O'Neill had arrived back along with Sg-11 awhile ago and was in the control room.

"Welcome back Sg-8, we'll debrief in one hour." General Hammonds' voice came in over the loudspeaker.

At the debriefing, the General asked the customary questions of how the mission went. Hanson was relaying what had happened, or not happened rather, and they were about to be dismissed.

"Although I do have to say that Major Carter was an exceptional addition to our team, however temporary it was, Sir."

Hammond exchanged a quick glance with Carter, aware of their history. "Well I am pleased to hear that, though I can't say I'm surprised. You are all dismissed."

Maybe it's time for a change.

((A/N: It's harder than I thought to make Hanson look like a good guy…so tell me, am I getting there? Or do you still see bad ole' Hanson? Oh and if you're wondering….whenever there's a mission, unless it's vital, I'm not going to explain it except for minor details.))


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I just wanted to clear a minor mess up. In chapter 4 the last sentence was: 'Maybe it's time for a change.' When I typed this, I wasn't…finished. It was like a partial thought, well, I finished it in my head, but I didn't transfer it to 'paper.' What I meant was that maybe it was time for a change as far as Hanson goes. Sam is still and will still be on Sg-1. **

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was still preoccupied with their temporary reassignments. Carter finished up with her projects earlier than expected. She decided to leave almost on time for once. Gathering her things, she closes up and heads out to her car.

Meeting little interruptions, Carter ignites the car and exits Cheyenne Mountain. It was near pitch black, and as Carter continued down the road, she noticed rather quickly that her head lights weren't lit. Moments passed and smoke was visible, floating from the hood.

Carter's risked worse, so she continued on, gambling her arrival home at a decent and convenient hour. All of a sudden the engine started kicking violently. As if it were throwing up. Giving in to reason, Sam pulled the car along the deserted road. Stepping out the car, it was clear the smoking wasn't coming to a stop anytime soon.

Frustrated, Sam stepped out of the car and took a few paces. Going through her bag, she realized she left her cell phone some unknown place. She was faced with few options. Either she would walk the long distance to the nearest gas station which was anything but near, or wait for a passing car which was likely to take just as long as walking to the gas station. She chose the latter option.

Leaning against her car, Carter impatiently waited for a car to pass. Luckily enough only twenty minutes had passed until a jeep came, slowing to a halt. The driver pulled up to park in front of Carter's lifeless car.

Sighing, Carter walked up to meet him. Shockingly enough, she saw Captain Jonas Hanson. With little choice, Carter greeted Hanson.

"So, you got off duty and decided to stalk me Hanson?" an involuntary smile crept into the edges of Carter's mouth before she had the chance to squash it.

Hanson opened up the door and hopped down. "Believe it or not I actually have better things to do with my time….ok, that's a lie actually. I have nothing to do here yet. But, I do pass this way to my hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Haven't had time to look at any houses or apartments yet. So, your car looks pretty hopeless. You want a lift or not?" Hanson suggested nonchalantly.

Carter was mulling this over in her head. If she accepted, he would know her residence, but she didn't want to stay out in the middle of nowhere either. She's handled the Goau'ld and Unas and worse, Hanson should be like a little girl compared to that if he reverted to his old, maybe his normal, self.

"Fine. I'll take the ride. Thanks."

Aside from giving directions, the ride was filled with tension and awkward moments. They finally arrived at Sam's house. Carter opened the door and for some reason, hesitation was heavily present. She turned to Hanson and choice words that surprised her.

"Um, Jonas, you want to come in for coffee maybe? You know, a kinda thanks."

"Seeing as were on a first name basis, Sam, I'd love to. And I'm glad you're warming up to me."

And with that, they entered into the house. Coffee was rationed out and the two sat down to a tv that neither were watching.

Small, obligatory words were exchanged and somehow Jonas and Sam turned to nostalgic memories. The good ones that seemed few and far between. Laughter broke out surprisingly enough. And it came as though second nature, not only to Jonas, but to Sam as well.

"We could reconcile so beautifully Samantha. We could find what made us fall in love easily. I see it in your eyes. Little has changed. Only, you are stronger and more beautiful than I could imagine. And I am…well, more stable and I believe I'm ready to be the man I should have been long ago."

Looking into his eyes, Sam sees something, realizes something new and unexpected. For some reason, maybe blind hope, Sam thought that she saw a glimpse of the Jonas of her better past. A deep feeling washed over her. She could trust him again, she could love him again. She reckoned a part of her always would.

"I think you are speaking the truth Jonas. And, and I'm willing to give you another chance."

Jonas smiled and leaned closer to Sam. "Is it alright for me to kiss you?"

Surely that was some sign of his proclaimed change. In the past he would have just taken what he desired without further thought or hesitation.

"Alright."

Jonas carried through with the act. As if possessed, Sam reached her arms around him, pulling Jonas further on her. Taking this as a sign, Jonas progressed with his intentions. Laying completely on the couch, Jonas completely detached himself from their passionate kiss.

"Is this okay, or are you uncomfortable?"

Sam smiles with an ever hopeful glint in her eyes, "It's more than okay, Jonas."

And with that, the previously unspoken relationship was fully reignited.

**The episode where Sam first meets Martouf came on tonight. Isn't Martouf just…perfect? And then Daniel had to ruin their 'moment' well, possible moment. Lol. Oh and this chapter is uncharacteristically long and future chapters will remain in the 500-700 word frame. Hum…another review? Oh and if you're wondering…Sam and Hanson did the horizontal tango, but their…dance number…won't continue for too long. Maybe just one or two chapters….maybe. Or it could be permanent and I'll change the summary to S/H instead of J/S…muahahaha! HA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam woke up the following morning to be met with an empty bed. In the place where Hanson had been only a few hours ago, was a breakfast tray laden with a cup of coffee and a note. Opening the note, it was from Hanson of course.

'Morning Samantha. I know I'm not making a good impression and I apologize. I got called in to a briefing unexpectedly. I will see you at work if I'm not off world. Last night….was unforgettable. I love you, Jonas.'

Sam smiled. She had been fighting these feelings for so long, but as long ago as it was that she felt this way, they were rapidly resurfacing. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Sam thought. Forgetting about her disabled car briefly, she grabbed the keys to head out to work after getting dressed.

Before Sam reached the door, the bel was rung. Wondering what any of her neighbors could want at 9:00 in the morning, she swung the door open to be greeted by an SGC SP.

"Good morning Major Carter. Hanson said you needed a lift?"

"Um. Yeah, thanks Lieutenant." Sam couldn't deny the fact that Jonas was uncharacteristically trying. And she was rooting for him to stay this way, silently of course. Once at SGC, Carter had taken the elevator. She was slightly aware of Colonel O'Neill standing beside her.

"Humming Carter?"

Smiling, Carter replies. "I guess so sir. And he-its-definitely hum worthy material."

Colonel O'Neill's face turned away marginally, hoping the elevator ride wouldn't be much longer. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help but think that if he couldn't have Sam, er, Carter, then no one should. But he squashed this moment of idiotic jealousy and on his happy face as they stepped off on the same level.

"Well I think some cake is in order Carter!"

"Um, for what sir? The humming is more of an experiment rather than anything solid, yet."

"Still, you getting a life is much to celebrate Carter!" O'Neill was feeling like his old self already.

"Maybe later, I have…."

"I know. Work, yadda yadda, ya." Colonel O'Neill trailed off and went for the commissary still.

**A/N: As of now, I'm stuck. If I pushed it and tried to write more right now it would be worse than petrified crap. I've just gotten into the whole Twilight craze lately, I read all 4 books and saw the movie during Spring Break. Which has significantly put me back in my studies. College is kicking my butt atm, so I won't be able to update any of my stories until after my tests Monday and Tuesday. Well that is if I do what I need to do and study…But still review. REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three Months Later

For the first time in awhile, everything seemed to have fallen into place perfectly. Sam and Jonas were still together and thriving in fact, they stepped up the game and Jonas now lived with Sam. Everyone was pleased with Major Carter's newfound happiness. With the exception of Colonel O'Neill. While he wanted her to be happy he wasn't pleased that it had nothing to do with him.

Sam had invited SG-1, Janet and General Hammond over for dinner. **(AN: Cassie doesn't exist, sorry I just don't like her.) **The table was set and as the doorbell rung, Sam and Jonas went to greet their guests together.

"Hey guys! Thanks for inviting us." Daniel exclaimed. Everyone had carpooled here.

"No problem, we have something you'll need to know and tonight is team night anyways." Sam points out.

"Look Carter, I really don't feel like throwing up so I hope you made something safe. Like eggs and toast!" O'Neill joked.

"Actually O'Neill, Sammie is quite the cook." Jonas complimented.

Dinner was served and light conversation flowed casually and easily between everyone. Afterwards, dessert was handed out.

Squeezing Sam's hand in encouragement and support, Hanson jumped in. "Excuse me everyone, I believe Samantha and I have something we would like to share with all of you."

All eyes landed on Sam and Jonas.

"Well, we decided to renew our vows!" Sam almost shouted excitedly. (**AN: IDK if I mentioned it but Sam and Hanson were married just estranged)**

Clapping and calls of 'Congratulations' rang out. Well from everyone except for Hammond.

"And some more good news is that the hockey game is on!" O'Neill announced. Everyone piled into the living room sans General Hammond and Carter.

"Samantha, let me help clean up." Hammond asked. Sam knew he wanted to talk abou the marriage then by the use of her first name.

Now in the kitchen, Sam turned to face him. "What's wrong general?"

"Sam. I know you have been lonely for a while now, and how your work has gotten in the way of your life. But did you forget the hell Hanson put you through?"

"Sir, Believe me, I thought this through. He's a changed man. He treats me better than when he was nice to me in the beginning when we first met."

"I don't doubt that. He's a world class manipulator. Think about that time you lost a chunk out of your life. No one knew what happened to you except that it was somehow connected to Hanson."

"We aren't sure about that. And besides, so I lost two years with mo memory. It's really convienant to blame Hanson for that." Sam was strongly championing for their relationship in loud whispers.

After graduating from the academy at the age of twenty one, Sam and Jonas met at the Pentagon. There was an immediate and undeniable attraction. It hadn't even been seven months when he proposed and she accepted. They were married at only twenty two and twenty six. A few months into the marriage, te abuse started. Sam was too prideful to tell anyone the foolish mistake of choosing Hanson had been. It was as if he was bipolar. One week he would be gentle, and sweet, the next he was harsh and cruel.

Hammond, a family friend at the time, noticed the bruises but Sam all but begged his silence, insisting that she would handle it soon. She threatened to leave if Hanson didn't end the abuse. After she remembers blacking out from a well aimed punch, and nothing else.

She woke up in a hospital with the doctors and nurses telling her she had been missing for two years and had retrograde amnesia to an extent. The last thing she remembered was threatening to leave Hanson if he hit her again. So she, with the help of Hammond, left the state. And unti now, Hanson had appeared to fall off the face fo the earth.

"It will be different, better." Sam answered with less conviction.

"Who are you trying to convince Sam? Me or yourself?"

((AN: Hmm…I wonder what did happen during those 2 missing years of Sam's life? Next chapter will be the middle of the plot. I think.))


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The past few weeks fly be, filled with wedding arrangements. Hammond stopped voicing his discouragement as munch. One thing that Sam thought was peculiar was O'Neill had cut back from joking with her as much. She still went to team nights, and the team dynamic was okay, but anyone who had been around them knew something was slightly off.

Sam decided to find out the reason of the sudden distance that echoed off her commanding officer. Finding him in the locker room. She takes a hesitating sigh.

"Uh. Colonel? Are you busy?" Her voice wavers with uncertainty.

"Oh, sorry Carter. I was just about to leave." He thought she had needed to use the locker room. Why else would she ask if he were busy.

"Actually I was wanting, no needing, to talk to you. It's kind of important." After she managed to start the conversation, the Colonel's face brightened, looking hopeful which threw Carter off guard. Slightly, she still had a mission to accomplish.

"No problem, maybe we should talk off base? The Colonel's voice was unsure, mimicking Carter's earlier. Carter saw that he was getting the wrong idea of what she wanted to talk about.

"Here is fine. It's nothing life altering or anything, just about the team."

"Oh. Alright, well what's going on?" He was slipping fully into his military façade now.

"nothing is wrong, really. I just noticed that ever since Jonas and I got back together, the team dynamic seems off; especially between the two of us. I just can't understand why." Carter explains, ending with a sigh of relief.

"We haven't changed Carter. You have actually. At team nights you aren't as, animated, as you used to be. I don't know if it's because of Hanson tagging along, but Sam, the man is not even a part of our team. The only time you aren't strung up is offworld! The time when you should be tensed the most!" the Colonel was standing now. Carter noticed how he used her first name rather than her surname.

"I don't see what the big deal is sir, Hanson is black ops. I'd of thought you two would get along well together." The Colonel held an angry glint that would have been indiscernible to the average person.

"That's just it Carter! Nothing good comes out of any kind of relationship with a black ops guy. I just don't like him. You say the team is off? Hanson is definitely off! I can tell. If there wasn't anything wrong, why did you even bother to hide the fact that you two are married and were estranged?"

Carter had managed to escape the explanations with her team thus far. So this question came as a shock. "It's. It's complicated sir. Everyone deserves a second chance anyway. And besides, you've turned out as a strong capable man from black ops."

Now Carter held an embarrassed obsession with the texture of the floor. Absentmindedly complimenting on the Colonel's characteristics as a man, instead of the more acceptable way, complimenting his military prowess. It was obvious, he was trying to figure out how to respond, the situation grew more awkward by the moment.

"Not everyone deserves another chance! I'm just as messed up as the next ex-black ops Carter. He must have done something pretty damn bad to make you want to forget about it so strongly! And I'm sorry, but if he was foolish enough to let you go the first time, then he doesn't deserve you." Jack had subconsciously stepped closer to Carter.

Tensing noticeably, Carter took a step backwards. No words filled the room, that only seconds before were full of words meant for another time and place. Before Carter got a chance to recover enough to reply, the klaxons sounded, announcing an unscheduled gate activation.

"I uh, I guess we should go chick it out." Carter quickly turned around, and exited the awkward situation. Standing in the control room. Everyone was witness to the return of Hanson's team, sans on member.

"Infirmary to the gate room!"Hammond called over the system. Stepping into the embarkation room with Hammond, Carter came to Hanson's side. Noticing he was limping, Carter attempted to help him to the infirmary, holding one of his arms around her neck and supporting his weight.

"We will debrief after you all are cleared from the infirmary." Murmurs of 'yes sir' rang through the now decreased team.

Helping Hanson onto the last bed, Carter asked, "what happened back there? The planed was supposed to be uninhabited."

"Obviously you were wrong. We got ambushed. Allen fell down and we barely had time to get through the gate." Hanson was clearly upset, but aside from some cuts, many bruises and exhaustian, physically well. Sitting up he was unsteady.

"Here Jonas, lay down." Carter suggested, concerned for Hanson's well being.

"I got it Carter. I really don't need you babying me, especially at work." Hanson spat with venom in his voice.

"Alright, sorry. So I don't understand. You just left Allen behind? Are you sure he was even dead yet?" Carter asked, unable to believe that Hanson left one of his team members behind.

"Are you blaming me? Criticizing me?"

"No. I just am trying to understand what happened." Sam answered, editing her truth thoughts on the matter. She was about to say something further, seeing he didn't want support or her concern, she tried another approach.

"Captain Hanson, what really happened?" She asked in a deep command voice.

Hanson's head whipped into her direction. His eyes narrowed, and that hand farthest from Carter clinched the bed sheets in blatant anger. "What?! Are you trying to pull rank on me?" His voice quivered with disbelief.

"No. I'm not trying, I am. So tell me what I just ordered you to tell me." Carter said. She couldn't seem to win at all with Hanson, he didn't want a worried wife, yet he didn't want the military side either.

"Fine. Allen fell. We were already a good ways away from him by the time anyone took notice. Lt. Gerald suggested we go back for him. That was an idiotic idea, Allen was a lost cause, I figured I'd just save everyone who still had a chance, so I got my team through the gate. Case closed. No big deal." Hanson said. Whether he was hiding his true feelings, or he actually didn't care about losing a team member was uncertain.

Carter had to believe that Hanson was just trying to cope with it in the best way he knew how.

((AN: I had more planned for this chapter, but really, it could be broken down into 3 extra chapters. So you saw a touch of Hanson's bad-ness. What's gonna happen? And don't worry, you'll see what happened with Sam's missing 2 years soon. I tried to put an intense Sam/Jack convo in this chapter, which is why the outcome was so much different than my outline. But…REVIEW!))


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hanson's team had been discharged from the infirmary. Hammond put him on probation until everything was settled out. It had yet to be determined if Hanson acted carelessly or if he did what needed to be done. The remaining team members were being interrogated on what happened, but they seemed compelled to silence. For reasons that weren't answered yet.

Colonel O'Neill as 2IC of the SGC was responsible for these interrogations. As he sat down with SSgt. Raynard, he started the preliminary questions.

"Raynard, what happened on PX5987?"

"Well, when we first landed on the planet, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just some trees in the distant and a building that appeared to be merely ruins, just like the UAV showed. We secured the area, and all of a sudden we were surrounded with a hostile tribe. Though they seemed to be highly civilized for a tribe as they had staff weapons.

We thought they were associated with the Goau'ld because of that but they spoke in what sounded like Incan. Allen was able to talk to them and found out they had obtained the staff weapons from the building, and that the Goau'ld had long been gone. There must have been a miscommunication cause all of a sudden they started firing. That's when we turned and hauled ass to the gate." Raynard finished.

"And you didn't see Allen fall?"

"Well, yes. I'm sure we all did. But the way he got hit, there was little chance for survival. We would have been in the same condition if Hanson didn't make the choice he did." Raynard looked nervous. As if he was not completely telling the truth.

"Is there something else you want to add? Did Hanson give the order to leave without Allen?"

"Lt. Embry and I were going to try and get him and we thought we were close enough to, but Hanson yelled for us to leave him. But in Hanson's defense, He was probably just looking out for him." Raynard was clearly defending Hanson's choice, and his leadership.

"Alright, that'll be all for now. Your dismissed." O'Neill ordered. It seemed to O'Neill that Hanson had intimidated Raynard and Embry. Both defended Hanson strongly, and both claimed the incident was their own fault. Finishing up his report, O'Neill immediately went to turn it over to Hammond, with a request that Hanson be relocated to a team member status rather than a command spot.

Hammond was overthinking everything that had happened. O'Neill just arrived, telling him of the interrogations. He agreed with the recommendations, and made them official.

"Sir, what about Allen's body. Should we go back for him?" O'Neill asked. It disgusted him, how someone could so nonchalantly and selfishly leave another man behind. Especially as a leader.

"Of course. I'll send…"Hammond was about to suggest a team, but O'Neill cut in.

"With all due respect, I would like it if my team would go back for him." O'Neill's request was given.

"Prepare your team, and you will be leaving at 1700." Hammond dismissed.

((Well there is another pitiful chapter. It's too short I know, but it wouldn't of flowed right if I continued.))

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam's house----

"Jonas why don't you go upstairs and lay down. I'll bring you some dinner." Sam directed him. They had just gotten home around 1545 and Jonas's mood hadn't alleviated in the slightest. Walking into the kitchen, Sam warmed up last night's spaghetti and poured some tea in a cup for Hanson.

When she got to their room, Jonas was lying in bed watching some military drama. You would think after doing the real thing for so many years, you wouldn't want to come home and see it on tv.

"You got my food?" Jonas asked. He didn't even pretend to look at Sam.

"Yeah. It's just last night's spaghetti and some tv." Sam handed him the tray.

"What? Why didn't you make me something else? I would have rather had fish or maybe a good steak." He stared at Sam angrily.

"I was tired Jonas. I worked today to you know."

"Not really. I mean, you didn't even go off world. Although I guess poking around a computer all day can be exhaustingly boring." Sam was trying not to react to Jonas. She knew he was and would just be upset and venting because of that.

"I know your frustrated and in a bad mood cause of the choice you made Jonas, but you don't have to be a complete ass and take it out on me."

"I'm not being an ass. And you really shouldn't talk to your husband like that. Some respect in my house would be nice."

Sam looked at him incredulously. The day that Sam's house in Colorado Springs became sole property of Jonas Hanson remains a mystery to Sam. She was about to reply to this idiotic statement, when her phone rang.

"Hello. Seriously? Yes, Sir. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Hanging up, Sam turns to leave.

"Wait….Sammie. What's going on? Is everything alright?" Now Jonas said in a friendly, worried tone. His mood swings where giving Sam whip lash.

"Not really. That was Colonel O'Neill. We just got scheduled for a rescue mission at 1700. So I gotta go. See you in the morning, hope you start to feel better." Sam wishes him a good night.

"Wait a minute Samantha." Jonas pleads, gently pulling her arm to him.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I know what I did was wrong, but at the time it seemed like the thing to do. And I promise I'll do whatever is in my power to do. I love you." Jonas said. Sam was now leaning against him and Jonas craned his neck down to lightly kiss his wife.

"I love you too, Jonas. And I hope everything works out."

**AN: I hadn't realized I didn't post this chapter yet, and when I went to write Ch. 11 I was like…wait a sec, why are only 9 chapters posted instead of 10? Lol. So….you are in luck, cause now, you get two chapters in a shorter time span.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**1720**

SG-1 had just stepped through the gate, landing on PX5987. The environment had definitely taken heavy damage. The UAV left by Hanson's team was completely unidentifiable. The DHD was bathed in scorched marks. It didn't look like anyone could have survived this.

Colonel O'Neill ordered a perimeter to be taken. Ten minutes into their arrival, everything was secured. The natives appeared long gone.

"It's getting late, we'll go in a 10 mile radius of the gate and then camp. Tomorrow we will go another 10 and then call it quits." O'Neill ordered. Major Carter and Teal'c took the left, and O'Neill, Daniel the right.

Between the split team, nothing was said. Full attention was dedicated to look for Allen. Twenty minutes passed when Teal'c finally broke the silence.

"Major Carter, do you intend on staying with Captain Jonas Hanson?"

Carter looked at him, unprepared for this question from Teal'c. "Uh, at the moment yes. I know he messed up, but he is human and you can't only stay with someone through the good times and leave during the bad."

"I understand your reasoning Major Carter. But amongst the Jaffa, a man who lacks integrity and honor, is ******kívülálló."**

**"****What does that mean?"**

**"****Outsider. Jonas Hanson puts on a façade of being a man, but he does not follow through. I know it may seem that there is no other choice if you want a connection with someone, but Jonas Hanson is not the one who is going to treat you right, or give you what you need."**

******  
Carter just stared in mild shock. She knew Teal'c cared about her like all her friends did, that was evident in the fact that his reply was longer than a small sentence. **

**"****Thanks Teal'c that means a lot to me. But this late in the game, the time for being picky, looking for prince charming is over. I'm just going to have to settle for Prince Sometime-Charming." Teal'c seemed to accept this, and they finished searching the area in relative silence. **

******They finished for the night, and set up camp. The next day, SG-1 found what they were looking for. Covered in dirt and shrubbery, a moan escaped. Colonel O'Neill called the team to a halt. It proved to be Allen, badly injured and barely living. **

Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c went straight to work, opening up the portable stretcher **(AN: idk if there's such a thing as a portable stretcher…but why not?) **Carter stood in the background, frozen in disbelief. She had convinced herself that when they found Allen, he would be dead.

This confirmed her fears. Hanson was a liar, and didn't change as much as she thought. Her breathing labored with reality painfully hitting her hard. And hitting her at the worst time possible. She could feel her eyes watering, and she was unable to fight back the betraying strays of tears that cascaded down her cheek.

Allen was situated on the stretcher, and the rest of Sg-1 was ready to go and where waiting on Carter to pick up the last handle on the stretcher. O'Neill stared at her, noting the single remaining tear that had just fallen.

He was about to order her to grab the last handle, but Teal'c being more aware of the situation, took up the slack. O'Neill was also aware of Carter's feelings, but they had a job to do.

**2hours later. SGC infirmary**

SG-1 had come back through the gate and just finished debriefing. Allen just came out of surgery but the outcome was grim. O'Neill had yet to confront Carter about her frozen stature back on the planet. Carter had yet to leave Allen's bedside in hope that he would survive. His survival would offer hope for her and Jonas' survival.

Holding his hand, Allen's body jumped to life seizing. As suddenly as it started, he calmed again. His eyes shot open and alarmed about his surroundings, he finally settled on Carter's worried gaze.

"Thank you for coming back for….me." Allen managed to cough out. And with that, his eyes closed, and the machines gave their shrill sound indicating his heart stopped. Fraiser and the nurses pushed Carter away from the room, but all there was left to do was to pronounce the facts.

Time of Death: 2100. The time that signaled the death of Jonas and Sam.

**((AN: So….next chapter is when the crap hits the fan….the big BANG! I'm excited. It took a long time to get to this part, so….REVIEW! 20 REVIEWS will get a LONG, LONG, chapter!))**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'm so excited about this chapter I couldn't wait to post it. So I won't hold you to those 20 reviews, and because I'm so excited, this chapter will probably be long anyways. Humph, what a bunch of lucky people you are!

Chapter 12

General Hammond had informed Hanson of his probation and now that it was confirmed that Allen was left for dead, actual charges were likely to be filed. Carter finished up the last few mission and tech reports and was about to head home. In all honesty, she was avoiding confronting Jonas.

Not that she was afraid of breaking up with Jonas, just that she was disappointed that things didn't work out. Disappointed that she had such a lack of judgment when it came to her personal life. Passing Daniel while going to the elevator, she said goodbye.

"Oh wait a sec Sam. I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie or something. We haven't been able to really hang out since…well for awhile." Daniel asked. He was hesitant to mention Jonas, especially since what had happened with Allen and more than a slight suspicion of a darker past between the two.

"Maybe tomorrow night Daniel. Ha, I'll probably be free for the rest of my life after tonight. But there's something I have to take care of with Hanson." Sam told Daniel. She found it better to think of Jonas Hanson only in the military sense. **((AN: Sam is referred to as Sam to Daniel and in intense situations, to Jack as well. Samantha to Hanson and of course Major Carter to Teal'c and in all other times just Carter to Jack. Just to let you know why the variations in her name when she's talking to different people.))**

Daniel nodded and they went their separate ways. Driving down the highway, Sam was almost to her house. She stopped at a small liquor store. Grabbing a bottle of vodka she paid and shuddered at the cashier who was a little too excited to help her.

She wasn't one to turn to alcohol, especially since those years back. But everything just seemed to be falling apart. **((Things Fall Apart. Great book, you should check it out. Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked….lol))** Carter needed a release, some small amount of comfort that she couldn't completely get from her friends. Which was mainly her fault as they don't know the real story behind everything.

But they couldn't, it would destroy her in their eyes. Everything she's worked for the past decade would come to an abrupt halt and be destroyed. She would crash and burn as the outcome. Now standing outside her house, she opened the vodka and took a swig of it.

Fighting unknown creatures and aliens, Major Carter was fearless. Fighting for a love life, or any form of life, Samantha Carter was a coward. And she was undoubtedly ashamed of this self-belief. Taking a deep breath she turns the door knob and moves forward.

Hanson is in the living room, watching tv, with a deep frown in his forehead. He seemed to be in a bad mood, and for quite some time. Almost asking if he wanted to talk, Sam remembered what she came to do, what she needed to do.

"Hanson we need to talk." She sat down across from Hanson.

"Can't it wait, I'm watching the game, and I'm not in the mood to talk." Hanson's eyes never moved from the set. This was going to be harder than expected.

Standing to turn the television off, Sam pirouetted around. "No Hanson, it can't. And you need to get in the mood to talk."

A mad glint filled his eyes, his breathing increased. He made a move to stand, but calmed himself before gritting out, "Fine. Talk."

"I gave us a try. I seriously did. There were many times I thought why the hell are we back together. Then you would always do something wonderful and loving, and I would forget. It became this crazy little dysfunctional game we played. I thought the past was in the past. I thought you actually changed….and then Allen…I'm sorry Jonas. Really I am, but this game is over. I'm throwing my cards in." A traitor teal trailed down Sam's face and she was thrilled about having the vodka now.

Jonas somehow managed to deflect what had just been said. Ignoring the fact that Sam was ending the relationship. His face was blank, except for some weird and unsettling reason, he looked smug. Sam walked out of the living room to grab a drink, not waiting for a reply after it became evident that none was going to come soon.

Standing in the kitchen, Jonas appeared in the doorway. "So you think you're just gone get up and leave. Just like that, after everything I did for you?"

"Ha. After everything you didn't do for me is more like it Hanson. And no, I'm not gonna leave. You are. This is my house remember?"

Sam walked over to the breakfast nook in her kitchen looking out the windows. 'Why couldn't this just be simple. Like, hey Jonas we're not gonna be together anymore. Alright Sammie, I understand.' She thought. More tears followed and Sam was lost in her thoughts, oblivious to anything.

Hanson quickly stepped behind her, fastening his arm around Sam's neck. Snapping back to reality, Sam struggled to get away. Her legs flailing aimlessly, as Hanson stood a good 2 inches taller than her. Gripping his arm, she futilely tried to pry it away. Oxygen was not a problem, but she could have done a better job breathing without his arm there.

Trying to cause some amount of damage to Hanson, she reached behind her, attempting to hit him somewhere. Effortless he secured her arm with his free hand.

"You are such an ungrateful bitch! After everything I've gone through to be with you. Do you know how many phone calls and favors it took to get to the SGC? That was all for you!" Hanson yelled. Still in the kitchen, Hanson threw Sam, causing her to crash into the corner of the wall and hit her head.

Sam's eyes were unfocused for awhile. But she knew she had to get up before he had another go. Willing the headache away for the moment, she rose to her feet unsteadily. Looking around for some kind of weapon, she found none. Hanson was just standing back, like a predator playing with their prey.

Lacking any other choice, Sam rushed Hanson in a last attempt at getting out of this disastrous situation. He laughed and skillfully, almost gracefully intercepted the maneuver. This time, he grabbed her by the throat and rammed her against the wall, causing her to grunt out in pain. Now, breathing was a problem.

Things would be significantly worse if she were to black out, Sam knew that, so she tried to steady her breathing out. Hanson seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, Sammie, Sammie, Sammie. You're never going to leave me."

"Yes. I am Jonas. You sick bastard. Go ahead kill me, I rather die than be with you." Sam bravely spat.

"Haha. You think I'm going to kill you if you leave? Silly girl. I'll take something far more precious from you and let you wallow in the reality of what you did." Hanson said, calm as ever and just as arrogant.

"If you're threatening my team, go right ahead. I'll enjoy watching Teal'c dismember you, and the Colonel watching." Sam said. This angered Hanson and like a rag doll, he threw Sam into a different wall. A resounding crack was heard, a sound that wasn't the wall.

On the brink of losing consciousness, Hanson bent down to her. Taking out a wallet, he opened and a series of photos came tumbling down.

"See this Sammie? Oh wait, stay with me, this is the best part." Hanson slapped Sam's face to keep her eyes open for a moment longer. "This is our beautiful daughter. But, if you leave me….well let's just say, she won't be our daughter for much longer." He bellowed a dark laugh.

Daughter. Sam had a daughter. Hanson lying about it was clearly not an option as the girl in the picture was almost an exact replica of Sam except with strands of Hanson's hair mixed into her predominantly blonde hair. In the pictures she was about 5 or 6 years old. Thinking back on the time line, Sam realized that she would have to of had her during those missing two years.

And now she was obligated to stay with Hanson, she had no doubt he would follow through with his threat, whether or not it was him to do it. She was undeniably trapped, but she refused to cause the slightest harm to this little girl that she already loved.

Before closing her eyes, becoming engulfed in darkness, Sam's eyes formed slivers, and was barely able to make out Hanson popping open his belt and reaching out for her.

**AN: Do I really need to say what happened next? That's all I'm going with the non-con, nothing graphic. I'm sticking to my 'T' rating, and seriously, I think we all have enough imagination for that to be enough anyways. So….I know I posted a semi long chapter, when I got only 8 or so reviews but I was excited. This was the climax of the story…kind of. Oh, and fyi, Jack or any of the other team members aren't going to find out about this for a while. (4 maybe 2 chapters). So review and lemme know what you think!**

**Oh. And the little 'fight' scene. I know some of you are gonna be like: "WTF!? Sam would have fought back harder!" Well 1. Hanson caught her off guard. 2. Hanson was black ops and had training longer than sam. 3. Even though we all want to think it, Sam's not indestructible or some kind of superhero. My whole goal of this story is to show Hanson/Sam's relationship and the contrast/struggle between military sam and real sam. So enough rambling….time for you to ramble at me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Sam woke up to a blistering headache. She was lying in her bedroom, donning nothing but the bed covers. Groaning, she sat up taking in her surroundings. Yesterdays' outfit laid haphazardly across the room. Hanson was elsewhere, a minor reprieve to Sam.

Forcing herself forward, her toes touched the bare floor. Settling for a robe, she shuffled over to the bathroom. Sam turned the shower on and as she waited for it to warm up, she let the robe drop to the floor and braved a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Wincing, she took in the damage. Several bruises that already began to darken. One even took the form of a hand. Cuts were camaflauged in between. Feeling her side, a rib was definitely broken. All Hanson's handiwork was confined to her torso or thighs. He always knew how to hide the truth, and this was no exception.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only damage done, while she was walking from the bed to the bathroom, a deep and unforgiving pain could be felt in her core. Grinding her teeth, she closed her eyes. This was her fault as much as Hanson's. Hammond warned her, she should have listened to his advice. It was sound and logical. After all, why would a hungry lion leave its prey alive?

The shower unleashed its water, stinging the cuts and bruises in Sam's tender flesh. As the water beat down upon her abused body, she tried to think of someway out of this dangerous web. She wanted her daughter to be safe and preferably keep her safe along with keeping her reputation amongst her friends. This was not the time be prideful, pride could only make thing worse. But as much as Sam knew that she couldn't bring herself to do what needed to be done, she had to find a way to save her daughter by herself.

And if she found a way that would allow her to live, then that would be even better. Sam got dressed and walked downstairs. It seemed that a tornado had torn through the living room and kitchen. A tornado by the name of Jonas Hanson. Glass was scattered along the floor, and a irony smell was faint in the air. Blood.

Taking a sigh, Sam went to grab some coffee before leaving for work. Opening the refrigerator she noticed the Vodka was more than half empty. Sam had yet to even open it. Frustrated, Sam had failed to come up with a plan that would end in her favor. She really was stuck, and now she had to go to work hiding the fact that she was Hanson's puppet.

Carter makes it to SGC and flashes her id. Reaching her lab, she decides to stay put for the time being. She's been in worse conditions, physically, but if she hoped to fool everyone and especially her friends then she needed to be as composed as possible. Carter had to busy herself, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

Her mind kept wandering to the photo that Hanson showed her. She had a daughter. For about 6 years, someone of her own flesh and blood existed and she couldn't wrap her head around it. A child was what she always wanted, and lately she was starting to give up that dream. And honestly, that was the biggest reason for giving Hanson another chance.

Desperation was a horrible and debilitating emotion, and Sam had allowed it to consume her. But what Sam couldn't understand and surely could not fathom, was how Hanson could be so cold and heartless concerning something so precious, especially when he had a part in it. Taking a few much needed breaths, Carter cleared her head the best she could and left her self-imposed prison.

Colonel O'Neill was right, she had changed. And now she needed to take the steps in reestablishing herself with the team.

**((AN: You know in the episode "Cold Lazarus" Daniel calls out to Jack, by his rank Colonel. IDK, that's the first time he's ever called him that. And only isn't it? Doesn't matter, just noticed that. Anyways, review!))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I told you Daniel, those nurses just can't get enough of you. If I knew the geek thing worked so well, I might have picked a different career." O'Neill joked. The rest of Sg-1 was in the commissary just wasting time.

"Jack, they are just being nice. Besides, you don't have it in you to be a geek." Daniel replied. A chair at their table was scraped across the hard floor, and everyone's head shot up at the newcomer.

"Major Carter, we are glad you were able to join us." Teal'c acknowledged first.

"Um. Yeah, nothing better to do." Carter mentally winced. She was supposed to come off as normal, instead she was coming off as condescending and, well not normal.

"Oh gee. Thanks for taking charity." O'Neill gave a smile, showing he was merely joking. He must have known that Carter was trying to get back into the swing of things with the team. Or he just chose to ignore her. "Grab a seat, how long has it been? A year? We should catch up."

"Very funny. Feels like a year though."

"Hey, the guys were planning on going to O'Charley's tonight. You should go, I now it's not team night but I'd say this was a special occasion." Daniel said.

"That sounds great, I'd love to go." Carter was enthused to be getting out from Hanson's eye and to be able to let her hair down. Footsteps could be heard coming to a stop behind her. Heavy hands came crashing down on the back of Carter's seat. She tensed automatically, and looking up she saw that O'Neill had seen this.

"Hi everyone! So…where is this place the Major is supposed to go tonight?" Hanson was seething in false sincerity and concern. Regret washed over Carter, she shouldn't have been so careless with anything anymore.

"Oh, uh. We were just going to do a kind of guys night out. Carter, well, she's no guy so that's a no go right there. But hey, if you wanna tag along it'll be cool." O'Neill threw out, without breaking a sweat. Carter placed her gaze back on O'Neill wondering what he was trying to pull. Hanson and O'Neill weren't exactly buddies even before the whole Allen incident, so it was highly suspicious.

"Oh and by the way, General Hammond wanted you to drop by his office, won't take long he says." A smug look fills O'Neill's face and this is striking up a terror within Carter. Even if Hanson received repercussions at work, it would only worsen things for her at home.

"Alright. But as far as your offer goes, I think the missus and I will just spend a quiet evening together tonight." Hanson patted Carter's shoulders, coming into contact with the hidden bruising located there. The moment Hanson's shadow couldn't be seen casted on the commissary floor, Carter let out a long held breath.

"So, is it okay to ask what Hammond wanted from Hanson?" I asked the Colonel.

"Captain Hanson is on indefinite suspension, pending the outcome of charges of negligence and behavior unbecoming an officer. I recommended harsher but , Hammond thought they were too unrealistic. " He shrugged. Tonight was going to set a record for the damage to be dealt from Hanson.

Carter was two seconds short from hyperventilating due to a combination of fear, anger, and worry.

"What! You suggested this to the General? AH, stupid, stupid. This is going to ruin everything!" Carter's eyes instantly bugged out. Not because she realized she called her CO stupid but because she let out too much information. Standing up abruptly, she turned to run out and escape to her office, ignoring the call of O'Neill.

"Something is definitely not right with Hanson and Sam's relationship. Something bigger than just an argument also." Daniel was always quick to point out things.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling whatever it is, its horrible. I'll talk to Sam about it later, let her cool back down for now." O'Neill set his mind on finding out what was wrong. He knew that what was bothering Carter had something to do with Hanson, and recalling his Black Ops days, it was liable to be anything.

In Carter's office, she had yet to calm down much. The door was locked, the biohazard light was turned on and signaled no one, not even the General was supposed to enter for the safety of the SGC. It was some what unethical to do, maybe insubordinate, but she just could not take any outside force. She could barely stand herself at the moment. Pacing, Sam couldn't stop the tears flowing at a maddening rate.

She couldn't stomach how far she had come only to plummet so far and so fast. Once the fear and worry ran through her body, anger took his turn coursing through her veins. How dare he just reappear in her life with no warning. And hold something he knew she always dreamed of, something he had taken from her the first time, over her head.

Grasping a forgotten coffee mug, Carter sends it flying across her office, smashing into a million pieces. Coming to her knees, Carter is spent from her emotions. Something had to give, it was only a matter of time. Turning off the biohazard light, Carter heads home and off to meet what would change the outcome of everything.

**((AN: OMG! Finally! Well technically I shouldn't say finally until next chapter but….I'm just so excited for what's gonna happen. I'm pretty sure all of you will too. So…review! Review! Review!))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Parking her car in front of her home, Carter notices a lone light shining through the kitchen window. Stepping out of her car, she gives herself a pep talk. Gaining confidence Carter pushed forward to put an end to this nightmare she threw upon herself.

Hanson was standing over the counter, back hunched over heavy with many emotions. Anger and fury being the most prevalent. Glass came down with a thud, signaling his semi drunk state. Swallowing a well defined lump, Sam coughs as to make her presence known.

"Hey, Sammie. I didn't hear you come in." Hanson spoke in a tight, restricted way. It wasn't cold, but neither was it caring. It was detached.

"We need to talk. Actually, I'm going to talk and you're just going to listen. I'm through with this, and I'm not just going to stand around and let you hurt an innocent little girl." Sam manages to stay calm, yet assertive.

Hanson turned around and glided to the opposing counter, nearing the stove. His head flips into Sam's direction, with his body quickly following.

"Then don't stand." The moment Hanson said this, his left hand swung around exposing a pan. Making contact with Carter's face, she immediately fell slack. Her head was ringing, but somehow she hadn't lost consciousness.

"Jonas. Don't do this, I can't stop what will happen if people find out what you are doing." Carter said. Still on the floor, she attempts to stand up.

"Ha, don't do what Sammie? Don't reciprocate the same amount of pain you caused me? Cause I have to admit, you have done a great job of mucking up my life." A horrifying smirk graces his face.

As he sees Sam starting to come to her feet, he brings a stop to it, roughly kicking her in her stomach. Falling back down, Sam rolls over to her back. She sees Hanson's feet shuffling for another round and reaches out grasping his ankle and pulling him down.

Once he trips, Sam jumps to her feet ignoring the sharp pain that scaled from her ribs to her skull. Running up the steps, she pulls out her phone, calling the only person she knew would be most helpful. O'Neill. It was ringing, but before Sam could tell if he picked up or not, Hanson was closing in. She was at the top of the stairs, not sure of what to do. Her firearm was not in its normal place and she was again running out of options.

"Hello, Colonel O'Neil. Hello? Carter, you called me remember?" O'Neill's voice came through Sam's phone, yet she had dropped it out of her shaking fingers.

"I never did like guns in my house Sammie. And you really shouldn't have tripped me like that. It wasn't nice." Hanson charged the last few steps and jumped Sam. Neither were aware of the person on the other end of Sam's phone, privy to the whole situation.

Sam was thrown up against the wall, with Hanson's arm still attached to her neck. Taking aim, she punched Hanson squarely in the face causing his grip to loosen and drop her. She could feel her vision becoming cross. Hanson recovered quickly, too fast for Sam to be able to cause further damage.

"You know, you are really more trouble than you're worth." Hanson barked. This time, Sam flew back downstairs, only because Hanson was taking a break from his little game. "You can make this easier on yourself. Or you can make it harder, which I prefer by the way."

Luck was not on Sam's side, her ankle caved at an awkward angle causing her to crash the rest of the way down. Thoroughly bruised and battered, Sam was down and there was little she could to stop Hanson's onslaught. His footsteps boomed in loud, terrifying echoes.

She was now able to look up into his cold and hateful eyes. "It was good while it lasted Sammie, I'll see you in hell." His foot raised up and sent a crushing blow to Sam's hip. Hanson was ready to repeat these actions, but suddenly stopped.

"Get off her Hanson!" O'Neill broke through the front door. Sam was breathing fast, labored breath and was debilitated with the pain.

"Oh look, the white knight came to save his slut!" Hanson barely had a chance to say this when O'Neill came crashing down on him. With a single, but well placed punch, O'Neill rendered him unconscious. After making sure he was detained, O'Neill rushed over to where Sam laid.

Sam's breathing had marginally calmed down when she saw O'Neill kneeling over her.

"Jack. Jack, I…." she started to say something. But she couldn't seem to find what to say, embarrassed in this situation.

"Sam, everything is going to be okay. I heard everything that happened on your cell. I won't let that bastard ever hurt you again." Jack spoke, carrying an edge in his voice.

"You, you don't understand Jack. Hanson can do something far worse than physical abuse. This is bigger than just Jonas and I and there are more people involved." Sam graveled for Jack not to involve the military in this. He had never seen Sam so vulnerable and scared.

"I won't involve the military Sam, but I will take care of this personally. You can't talk me out of it either, I'm not just gonna sit around watching you get hurt anymore." Jack carefully picked Sam up and took her out to his truck. After fighting it for awhile, Sam gave into the darkness the pain was bringing. Hanson was still unconscious, and Jack just left him there. He wouldn't be going anywhere without Jack's knowledge for awhile if ever.

**((AN: Woo. Sam whumping! And Sam saving! And Hanson beating! And Jack! So did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!))**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And Hanson's involvement is far from over. There's still some damage to be done! MUAHAHAHA.

Chapter 16

When Sam woke up, she was slightly confused as to her whereabouts. Looking around, she discovered she was in some kind of log house. She remembered Jack carrying her to his truck but that was about it. Slowly, she leaned up. She groaned every step of the way but she pushed forward. Her left foot almost joined her right as Sam tried to stand. She managed to wobble a few inches before tumbling down with a resounding thud.

"Oh shit." Sam muttered. Her arm was too weak to push herself back up. The door connecting to the room opened to reveal Jack. Rushing to her side, he helped her back into the bed.

"Take it easy Sam, you're going to need a lot of rest if you don't want a hospital." Jake situated her to be leaning up in bed. "No tell me again why you don't want to handle this the right way?"

"I can't. If Hanson finds out that I got the military or any authorities involved, let's just say it will make things worse for me, which I'm guessing you'll want to know why." Sam took a deep breath. When she did she winced, and her hand automatically flew to her ribs and she felt the wrappings. Jack noticed and explained.

"That asshole did a number on you. I had to wrap your ribs, and when you were unconscious I had to pop your shoulder back into place. I bandaged your ankle too. I uh, also found a lot of bruising. Really it was everywhere, but a lot around your, uh, thighs. I could seriously kill him, just say the word Sam."

Sam's face flushed with embarrassment. She had to admit it was nice how much Jack cared about her. Thinking of how to start this nightmare of a tale, a few tears rolled down her cheek. With her good hand, she tried to erase the evidence but Jack had already seen.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be crying. It's just, so much has happened and I just want to be able to live in relative peace." Sam sighed and tried to turn away from Jack's concerned stare. Shifting to lean on the bed with Sam, Jack stopped her from turning away and gently pulled her into his embrace. She tensed almost immediately.

"Relax Sam, it's going to be okay. And I don't want you to ever feel ashamed about what happened or crying. I will never think any less of you. You're still the same ass kicking geek I can't get enough of." Jack spoke in a way that was so soft and warm that Sam couldn't do anything but believe him. Finally allowing herself to melt into Jack's protective hold, she released a breath again.

"Alright, well I'm ready to tell you everything. It's gonna take awhile though." Sam chuckled nervously. Jack nodded for her to continue and she did. "When I was 21 I was just coming out of the academy and got a job with the Pentagon. Jonas and I met a short while later and started dating. It was a whirlwind romance, like something out of movies. After 6 months of dating, Jonas proposed and accepted. Everything was perfect and I was so in love with him, and I thought he felt the same way with me.

After awhile, Jonas' real attitude made itself known. Something at work set him off, I tried to talk to him about it but he didn't want to hear it. I uh, I pushed him to talk even though I knew he was trying to forget about it. Jonas hit me. It caused me to fall down, and he was immediately remorseful and apologetic. I assured him it was okay, he promised never to do it again. Well it happened again and again. He would apologize and I would forgive him. The next time he hit me, we ended up having sex and I got pregnant. The pregnancy changed him somewhat. But not permanently, his temper flared up again and he pushed me down the stairs during my 5 month of pregnancy. Needless to say I lost the child.

General Hammond was a family friend at the time and found out. He threatened to take care of Hanson but I assured him I could handle him, that I would break it off soon. The next day, I gave Hanson the ultimatum; stop the abuse or I leave. That maddened him to no extent. He acted with such a rage that I never seen in him before. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was in the hospital. I asked what happened and where Hanson was. The nurses told me where I was and that two years had passed since that night.

Hanson just strode in like the concerned and worried husband. I was free to leave as I only had the retrograde amnesia. The last thing I remembered was telling Hanson that I would leave if he hurt me again, so I left. General Hammond helped me with everything, and I'm sure he had something to do with my job at the SGC also. I tried to get a divorce from Hanson but he wouldn't sign, and I didn't have the resources to get it myself. Years passed and I thought I heard the last of him. As you know that's not the case.

I had been so lonely for so long. And I tried hating him, but he seemed to change. Really change. So out of desperation and idiotic hope, I gave us another shot. Hammond warned me but I didn't believe him unfortunately. The abuse started up again about a week ago. I was too ashamed to let anyone know or try and ask for help. Thinking it through, I decided that I have been through so much to let Hanson destroy it all. I went to confront him, but he had…blackmail. Not seeing what else I could do, I stayed. Last night, I was going to try ending it again and well, you heard and saw what happened."

Sam finally got the whole reality out. Hearing it made it seem so unbelievable to her. She couldn't fathom the fact that she had been the one responsible for putting herself through all that avoidable pain.

Jack wiped the free falling tears from Sam's face, comforting her. Holding her a little tighter he whispered, "What blackmail Samantha?"

"I had a child during those two years, and now she's somewhere out there in danger."

**((AN: Woo! I did it! I was about half way thru Sam telling the story and I was feeling a bout of laziness creep over me and I almost stopped writing for the night. But. I pressed on and so now you lucky people get another chapter! Lol. I can't believe I'm on chapter 16, now chapter 17 already. And this was supposed to be a short story. Well, next chapter is some shippyness and a quest to find Sam's daughter. Woop, woop!))**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack couldn't believe what Sam just told him. Well, of course he believed her, he just couldn't imagine someone going through that. He always thought Sam had this cookie cutter life, when in reality she was just good an covering the bad spots. He didn't involve any authorities like Sam wanted, but he did enlist the help of Daniel and Teal'c. He didn't divulge every detail, just the main gist. But enough so that they were thoroughly livid.

While Sam drifted off to sleep, Jack was out on the porch making a phone call. While they were out in Minnesota for the time being, I had to make sure Hanson was under control.

"Hey Daniel it's Jack. Yea. She's fine, well as much as to be expected. He's just sitting there? Has anyone come by? Alright, well when he goes on a mission next, I want you and Teal'c to go in and bug the place. Alright, thanks and bye."

The door creaked open and Jack turned to see Sam making her way over to him. "What are you doing out of bed, you must still be in pain."

"It's nothing I haven't been through. Not as bad comparatively. It's so calm and simple out here. I was thinking, I've experienced enough, gone as far as I want to go with my career at this point in my life. If I find my daughter, and once everything settles down, I'm going to retire." Sam said, she leaning on the porch railing for support.

"Not if Sam, when. We are going to find her I promise you. I have Daniel and Teal'c keeping an eye on Hanson, and nothing is going to happen that we don't know about." Jack walked over to the porch bench and sat down, motioning for Sam to do the same. "I was thinking…"

"Oh no, call the marines!" Sam joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Seriously though, I was thinking when we get your daughter back maybe…maybe we could give us a try. I'm tired of waiting or flirting around the idea. This is probably bad timing but you need to know how much I love you Samantha."

"I think I've known for awhile Jack. Especially through how much you've been doing for me with all this. And I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way." Sam smiled before hesitantly kissing Jack. He returned it. They broke apart and Sam scooted closer to lean on Jack.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Antarctica, minus the broken leg and the freezer burn." Sam chuckled. They both drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, a stranger in the distance sat in a parked car snapping pictures of the pair.

Jack and Sam woke up early the next morning. Stretching they both made to get up.

"Come on Sam, we gotta go talk to an old buddy of ours." Jack was going back and forth between the cabin and his truck with things.

"Whose this old buddy?"

"Maybourne. He owes me a whole bucket of favors. And if anyone can find someone meant to be hidden it's Maybourne." Jack said. Sam looked worried. Maybourne always had something else up his sleeve.

"Don't worry so much Sam, Maybourne has a thing for you. And anyways, I have him on a short leash. He'll make good with his end of the bargain."

"Oh yeah, well what's your part of the deal?"

"Uh, I'll help him into the US without the authorities catching wind."

"JACK!"

"Sam, I thought I told you not to worry? Everything is going to be okay, and we'll have your daughter back in no time."

Once in the truck, Jack drove about 30 minutes to a bus terminal. They had to switch up their method of transportation just to make sure. Going to some town in Kansas, they rented a car under the guises of Mr. and Mrs. James McPherral.

Pulling up to what was supposed to be a mall, Jack and Sam stepped out and walked into the food court. Maybourne was supposed to approach them so now they were just waiting. Ten minutes passed before someone with a bad Texan accent came to their table and spoke.

"Pardon me folks, I'm new in this here town, and I reckon the best way to meet nice folks like yourself is to dine with them. You mind sir? Ma'am?"

He had a brownish/gray mustache with a cowboy hat and boots to match. Sam was about to object, but Jack pulled out the adjacent seat for him.

"Not at all, we're the McPherrals, and you?" Jack winked at me letting me know it was Maybourne. He really was a creative man.

"Tired of this get up is what I am mister, let's ditch this joint." Maybourne said. The three got up to leave and headed out to take the city bus.

**((AN: Haha. I loved Maybourne in the show. Anyways, so now, Jack is watching Hanson and Hanson is watching Jack…well only at the cabin anyways. So, review! Getting closer to finding Sam's daughter. But the drama isn't over yet!))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The three made small talk, making sure it appeared that they just met. It was actually pretty easy. The bus had let them off at some rusty self serve gas station. Stepping off the bus, Sam looked around and a bad feeling washed over her.

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Why Mrs. McPherrel, it's completely necessary if the two of you want the lay of the land." Maybourne was still in disguise. Maybourne guided Jack and Sam into the gas station. It was abandoned, recently from the looks of things, and Maybourne was well acquainted with the layout.

They entered into what was like a secret compartment. Pulling on a row of freezers, Maybourne revealed a staircase. When they reached the bottom, all guises were finally dropped.

"So what did you think of my act? I thought it was pretty brilliant."

"Whatever Maybourne. What the hell is this place?" Jack asked first.

"The previous owner was kinda paranoid, believed in aliens sucking his brains out and the whole bit. Guess he wasn't too far off about the aliens but he was still kooky."

The rest of the lights were turned on, highlighting cameras and surveillance systems.

"So this is how you are able to stay in the states?" Sam asked in complete awe.

"Yes, and if you tattle, well, my end of the bargain is up."

"Don't worry, I could care less as long as I get my daughter and my life back." Everyone sits down and tries to formulate a plan. It was proving to be quite a difficult task. Whatever they did, Hanson had to believe that nothing was happening. An hour passed and no decent plan was formed.

Sam was thinking about all the possibilities. If she stayed with Jack until everything was over, well, Hanson would surely hurt her daughter. But if she went back and pretended everything was okay and apologized, their chances would vastly improve.

"I have a plan. It's risky, but so far it's the best one."

"Alright, shoot Sam."

"Well, I should try and get Hanson to take me back and apologize. I know it sounds absurd and crazy, but if I can stay on his good side long enough, maybe I can convince him to bring our daughter home and we can be a little 'family'. " Sam's eyes shifted between Jack and Maybourne. Jack was staring incredulously.

"Absolutely not! That's flat out suicide!"

"Jack, it will work. Hanson always wanted a family, that's his greatest weakness. It will only be a matter of time before we can make our move. I know him, what upsets him, what makes him happy. All I have to do is stay up on my game all the time, and I shouldn't get knocked around hardly at all."

Jack didn't look quite convinced but it was the only thing that would most likely work. Thinking it over a short while longer, he finally agreed.

"Fine, but Maybourne will still be looking into Hanson's contacts and background, and the moment he finds the tiniest lead, I'm pulling you out of there."

"Yes Sir!" Sam mock saluted. Jack just chuckled.

"Well, off to Colorado Springs we go! We have some acting to do! Oh and a slight suggestion, our plan stay between the three of us. If Daniel and Teal'c don't know it will make things more authentic." Jack stood to get up.

Everyone left, Maybourne in a cab, Jack and Sam in another bus, to begin this unwanted adventure.

**((AN: Argh! I know this chapter is painfully short, but the next will be MUCH easier to write.))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning! Warning! SweetXSacrifice loves Sam whumping! Be Prepared!**

**Chapter 19**

It took 9 hours to get back to Jack's cabin in Minnesota just because of all the different detours they made for safety. Sam hadn't said much the entire trip, she was mentally preparing to go back into the war zone. Of course it would be inevitable to avoid Hanson's fury at her blatant disrespect, but she had become accustomed to his attacks and it was easier to handle everything.

Not that she was immune completely from Hanson's heavy hand. They were throwing things in Jack's truck. Sam would return to her home in it and Jack was going to just fly there. It would be more suspicious if they arrived together. The cover story would be that Sam had to leave to have time to recoup and her CO had offered his cabin while he was off in Washington on a meeting.

That would explain her having the truck satisfactory but only well enough for Hanson to not completely maim her when she returned.

"I still don't like this plan. Really, I'm sure we could find another way, any other way but this. I don't want to see you hurt again." Jack tried to talk Sam out of this even though they knew it was for the best. Jack reluctantly closed the driver door for Sam.

"Well then close your eyes Sir." Sam smirked.

"Sir?'

"We should get back into the routine of things, play our roles for now Colonel." Jack nodded his head and bent down to kiss Sam.

"You're always right Major."

"Have fun on your flight from 'Washington'." Sam pulled out of the driveway and onward to the what would be the most important mission of her life.

Sam pulled onto her street, but stopped a few houses in front of her home. Picking up her phone, she called her team.

"Hey Daniel. Yeah, I'm back. Listen I know Jack told you about everything going on right? Well, you and teal'c just go back to base or whatever. No. No, it will be better if I know there's no one there. I will, see you at work tomorrow." I hung up with Daniel. Almost immediately I saw a van leave out of a driveway, I didn't realize Daniel and Teal'c were this much involved, though I should have known better. We were always there for one another.

Now in my own driveway, Sam reach for my duffle bag and am ready to play the submissive wife. Anything for my daughter. Sam was about to use my key when she thought against it. Jonas, would love her to knock before entering 'his' house. Feet shuffle towards the door. Sam swallows last minute jitters and breaks out a brilliant smile when the door reveals Hanson.

"Hi Jonas, I just wanted to apologize and I'm willing to beg or do anything for you to take me back."

Jonas' face scrunched into a scowl. He obviously wasn't pleased with Sam's disappearance. Stepping to the side, he gestured for her to come in. "You better have a damn good explanation Sammie."

They both settled into the living room with Jonas telling Sam to sit. "So where the hell have you been? I've been worried to death over you. You know that?"

Sam had to stifle a laugh at this. The sad thing was that Jonas believed he cared for her. "I'm so so sorry Jonas. It's just that when you, when I, provoked you and got myself hurt, I was just so embarrassed and ashamed that I acted so horribly with my husband. I needed time to think and my CO offered me the use of his cabin since he went to Washington for meetings and stuff. Like I said, I'm sorry and it won't happen again. Ever." Sam was crying at this point. And honestly, not all of it was an act.

Looking at Jonas, she was trembling. She hated how much she had to lower herself and blame herself to Jonas. Hanson was standing in front of her, thinking about what she said. He took Sam's hands and knelt down in front of her.

"I know you are only human, you are going to make mistakes. But I accept those mistakes. Some things are going to have to change, but I think I could take you back and be happy." Jonas reached to pull Sam into an awkward hug. Sam felt her body tense immediately on contact and forced her body to loosen up.

"Changes? Like what kind of changes?"

"Well, you know how passionately I've wanted a family. I couldn't imagine that with anyone but you. But, with two military people, that's incredibly impossible. And of course it makes more sense for you, the woman, to retire." Jonas was completely serious. Independent Sam couldn't help but drop her jaw in disbelief.

"I can't just get up and retire Jonas. I'm the head of the scientific research department and not to mention I'm second in command of the SGC premier team. Not to sound full of it, but I'm near indispensable. "

Unexpectedly, Jonas chuckled and walked over to grab a beer and something off of the fridge. Coming back he sat next to Sam and threw his arm over her, pulling her into him.

"You see this picture Sammie? This precious little girl _is _dispensable. So, either you or this little girl will retire. And I believe I already know your answer." He looks down waiting for Sam to agree.

Pleased with Sam he stands up and brings her with him. "Good, now let's go to bed. We haven't been proper husband and wife for awhile."

Physically going upstairs with Jonas willingly, mentally, she shudders. She knows there is little room for protest and she can only hope that they won't be husband and wife for much longer.

**((AN: Argh! I just cracked my spine, not a good thing when about half of it is metal. Yes metal, I'm like the terminator…only not as cool :( . The weirdest thing happened last night. I had this full dream about one of my stories. Not this one, in fact I haven't even posted it yet, I'm just typing it so I'm not so tied down with time restraints. But anyways, I was stuck on this one part of the story and finally gave up for the night to go to sleep. I had a dream of every character and the whole scene like a play. Needless to say I know what to write now. WOO! **

**Oh, and FYI, it will be more evident in the opening paragraph of Chapter 20 but, Sam and Hanson went upstairs to have a little hanky panky time. Lol. Which will play a role later on, unfortunately for Sam…yikes. **

**It's funny that this was only supposed to be a 4 chapter max story and now it's way more and only halfway finished. Okay, now you can review this story maybe? ))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam POV

When I woke up my body tingled and almost burned. Jonas never was a gentle lover and I think this best illustrated it. I had rolled over sometime during the night, but it was just my luck that Jonas followed suit and was now holding me close to him. Trying to put get back to the 'game' I tried to convince myself that last night wasn't a total nightmare. Wasn't working.

I could feel Jonas' chest start to heave and his breath on my neck. Smiling I prepare myself to give what would surely be an Oscar worthy performance.

"Mmm..Hello beautiful. How did you sleep?" Jonas asked. He ran his fingers through my shoulder length hair. I wanted to cut it, but Jonas seemed particularly fond with it.

"Like a rock, and you?" As if I cared.

"Better with you in my arms love. Now, we should get up, today is a busy day for you." Releasing me out of his hold, Jonas stands letting the blankets reveal his naked form. He's got the body of a god, I'll give him that much. He was still talking of my retirement, that wasn't apart of Jack and I's plan. But we would just have to go along with it.

Standing hesitantly on my weak legs, I'm not so modest as Jonas and grab my robe. Almost waddling to the bathroom from pain, Jonas looks at me confused.

"Go make some coffee, I'll be out of the shower soon and we'll go to work then." Jonas ordered. It was hard to not say anything against him, but I knew I must not if I am to see my daughter again.

"Alright." I turn to leave but he calls after me once more.

"Oh and Sammie, last night was incredible." He smiled arrogantly. I smile and nod, I can't bring myself to verbally agree.

While downstairs I can't help but think that making coffee will be the only private time that Jonas grants me. Sighing I finish and turn the machine on. I can't even remember the last time I used the coffee maker. It's so much easier to just grab coffee off of Daniel. Nicer too. I would definitely miss our talks while I 'retired'. Hopefully I would be reinstated after everything was explained, or at least brought back as a civilian contractor.

Jonas came stomping down the stairs effectively breaking me out of my peace of mind. Without further hesitation I hand him his cup of coffee. His face scrunches up in disgust.

"What the hell is this? I know it's not coffee! Damn Sammie, you really can't do anything."

"Sorry, I'll try better next time."

"Whatever, let's go." Jonas threw the mug in the sink. Grabbing my things, I quickly follow. In the car we go over exactly what I'm supposed to be doing at work today. I was surprised that Jonas was reasonable enough to realize that they wouldn't let me leave immediately. It would be at least two weeks if not a month for the paper work to be finalized.

Flashing our IDs to the guards, Jonas is following me like my own personal stalker making sure I don't do anything 'inappropriate'. What he considered appropriate or not wasn't clearly defined so I could practically feel the punishment that I would be forced to endure tonight. Daniel passed by with confusion filling his facial expression. In my mind I was almost willing him to not ask anything.

"Oh hey Sam, Jonas. I didn't think you were coming in today." Daniel smiled. I guess I don't have the power of mind willing, damn.

"What's it to you Jackson?" Hanson questioned taking a step in front of me. Rolling my eyes, I slightly shrug at Daniel when I'm sure only he can see.

"Just wondering. She is my teammate after all. But hey, I can see you guys are…busy, I'll see you around Sam." And with that, he left. Hopefully he left early enough.

"Besides team related things, I don't want you hanging around him. Or O'Neill, understand?" Jonas had turned me so my back was against the wall and he was gripping my arms.

"But Hanson, these people have been my friends since.."

Interrupting me, Jonas smacks me against the wall just hard enough for me to remember. "I'm your only friend now Sammie."

His dark eyes bored into mine sending chills down my spine. The area of the base we were currently in didn't have any cameras that could see us. Stupid not to have cameras everywhere on a high security military base but I had bigger things to worry about.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He still had a death grip on my arms. My words seemed to do little to pacify Hanson's raging temper. Just as he's about to make another move with his fist raising slightly, I see Jack turning the corner. Letting out a sigh of relief I quickly become confused as Jonas pulls me to him in a hug.

"Is there something wrong here folks?"

"No Sir. Sorry, I know there's no PDA but I just can't keep myself off of this amazing lady." Jonas smiled. Looking at Jack I can see that he doesn't buy this little act.

"Well, this is work. By the way Carter, Hammond is waiting on that report still. He said he wants it back by the end of this afternoon."

"Yes Sir. I had to um, turn something else in to him anyways." Smiling at both men, I walk past Jonas for my office.

Locking myself in my office, I get started on my resignation letter. Twenty minutes must have passed and the only thing I had typed was the subject line. I had to make this believable. Somehow I managed to finish it in only an hour and dragged myself to my feet. Walking to Hammond's office feels like I'm signing my death warrant. I actually had to remind myself to put one foot in front of the other. Like clockwork, Jonas passed by winking at me and smiling incredibly smug. When this is over I swear I'm personally going to put an end to him.

Slowly drawing my fist up to knock on Hammond's door, I almost instantly hear his order to come in. Looking up at me I guess he knows something is up. Taking another step in, I notice Jack is there as well.

"Sorry Sirs, I'll just uh, come back later." I was ready to backtrack before Hammond called me to stay.

"That's alright, O'Neill and I weren't discussing anything really." Hammond had this odd expression on his face. O'Neill did too for that matter.

"Well, I wasn't planning for Colonel O'Neill to find out about this, this way at least, but whatever. Sir, here is my letter of resignation." I handed the paper over swallowing a lump that formed in my throat.

"What? Carter, you're not retiring." Jack bellowed. I couldn't really explain everything, and this definitely wasn't a part of our plan. But he couldn't think anything strange was going on, he had to believe me for this to work. Everyone had to believe me.

"With all due respect Colonel, it's not your decision. And General Hammond, I know that this may not be able to take place immediately but anything you can do to further it along will be much appreciated. I just want to start my family with Hanson in the proper manner."

Hammond and Jack exchanged a silent conversation before someone broke the silence.

"We know Sam." Hammond confirmed.

**((AN: I really didn't mean for this chapter to be 1.2k words. I had a lot of superfluous detail in the middle so that's why. But I'm too lazy to change it so you know what? Get over it mmkay? LOL **

**Hope you liked, hope you review!))**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"How could you know? What is it that you think you know?" I practically screamed at them. If Hammond knew about what Jonas had done, it would ruin everything. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and I gasped for breath. I had to calm down but at the same time I can't. Taking deep breaths, Jack puts his hand on my knee.

"Carter, I told General Hammond about the abuse and everything. Before you freak out, I told him about our plan, he's agreed to go along with it." Jack smiled reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

"Alright, but you don't understand. If I can stay on Hanson's good side long enough I can get my daughter back. He's already talked about being a family again. He wants me to be the perfect little suburban housewife and I can do that easy."

"Carter, this is retirement you're talking about. Once we handle Hanson, you'll still be retired."

"Yes sir, I know. But I'll have my daughter with me then, and retirement will be best. If anything I could come back as a contractor." Hammond was thinking over this carefully. My argument was air tight and logical. If he really wanted to help me then he would go along and process my retirement.

"I wish there was a better way but you're right. I'll put the papers through and you should be retired fully by the end of the month."

"Thanks General." I stood up and saluted, requesting dismissal. Jack had followed suit.

"Just be safe as possible Sam, I don't want to see you hurt again. You have a lot of leave time left, so just go ahead and take it until retirement."

I nodded and Jack and I stepped out into the hallway. We both knew that we would see less and less of one another as this nightmare got deeper. Maintaining our military stature and agreeing to a silent pact of isolation between us, we parted ways for the time being. I left for my office, I had a lot to clean up.

Haphazardly throwing papers and random things I had collected over the years into a box, memories and future possibilities drowned my thoughts. This program was such an integral part of my life. I was saddened to leave but at the same time, I knew if everything worked out that I would have everything I had ever dreamed for and more; Jack and a family.

Walking over to what used to be my bookshelf, I climbed up the small stool. Reaching for something, I felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over me. Shrugging it off as nerves, I continue the packing. Just as I am about to finish, Daniel comes waltzing in. He looks bewildered and confused.

"I heard you're retiring? Thanks for telling you friends about it. Why are you retiring?" He rambled on. I loved Daniel like a second brother, as bad as it is to say, almost loved him more than Mark. But everything banked on people believing this charade. Hopefully he would forgive me in time.

"You were my teammate Dr. Jackson, I wasn't aware I was required to inform you of my activities. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home. I want to be there when Hanson returns." I reply cold and detached. I can see the hurt in Daniel's eyes and I almost take back what I needed to say. Clenching my jaw down, I push past him and leave for home.

**((AN: *dodges flaming shoes* I know it's short. But honestly I was too tired to write anymore. But I pinky promise to update again tomorrow to make up for it mmkay?))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Piling some spaghetti onto two plates, I hear Jonas coming through the front door. Throwing on my 'happy' face, I settle into my self-imposed role. Leaving the plates on the dining room table, I go out to greet Hanson.

"Hello dear, how was work today?" I lean up on my tip toes to kiss him. He returns it gladly and quickly.

"Hi Sammie. So our little problem was taken care of, I assume?"

"Yes. Now, dinner is done let's go eat."

Dinner passed by smoothly, nothing of any real importance had been said. What surprised me was Hanson offering to clean up. Clearing my mind for at least a few moments, I try to gain perspective. Everything feels like it just might work out. Jonas is going to feel like such an idiot when he finds out he has been played.

"You ready for bed love?" Hanson taps me on my shoulder, effectively knocking me out of my reverie. I nod and let him guide me to the stairs. Climbing, I falter a little bit and that nauseous feeling returns. Grabbing onto Hanson for support, I take in a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong Samantha? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, it will probably pass. Don't worry about it Jonas. Besides, it's my job to take care of you now, I'll be fine." I smile lovingly. I think I would be able to throw up at this point. I had to stop myself from cringing.

"Just get some good sleep tonight, and if you don't feel better in the morning then I'm taking you to the doctor. I don't want anything happening to my wife." Jonas pulled me into a hug. I was surprised yet again at how sincerely worried Jonas appeared to be.

"Alright. Good night Jonas."

The night passes effortlessly. Jonas is in such good spirits, it reminds me of what caught my eye in the beginning. But I know that's just the other side of his bipolarity. I still feel nauseous but I'm not in the mood for hospital trips. Most likely nothing is wrong and it's just nerves or stress.

"I'm off to work now, you call me if you need anything." Jonas ties up his last shoe string and makes for the door.

"Oh, and, stay in until I get back home. We wouldn't want any trouble to happen." He smiled crookedly and maniacally. Back to the crazy Jonas already I see. When he leaves, I just crash back into the bed.

I haven't had much time to myself with my old job at the SGC, but even more so since Jonas and I had gotten back together. Turning on the tv I flip through channels. Nine times out of ten, I don't even watch tv, so I turn it back off almost immediately. I briefly consider calling Daniel but decide against it. The phone rings and I get up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh Daniel, uh, is there some reason you called for specifically. I understand that but…ah!" I fall to my knees in pain. I can hear Daniel shouting for me on the phone. My stomach feels like it's doing sumersaults. I can barely make out Daniel saying that he's coming over.

"NO!" I scream out, praying he hears and follows my pleas.

**((AN: I wasn't going to update today. But I promised and didn't want to be a liar so yeah. So review please?))**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I'm breathing heavily in and out. Lying down, I try to ease the pain to no avail. Buckets of sweat are pouring off my skin. Looking around for my cell phone, I quickly spot it across the room on top of a pair of discarded jeans. Flipping over brings even more pain. My lower stomach feels extremely tender and raw. Propping myself up with my elbows, I start dragging myself across the floor.

Reaching my destination, I pull the phone out and start to dial Jack absentmindedly. Before it rings twice, I immediately hang up realizing the mistake that would have been. Searching through the address book, I punch in Jonas' name and push the talk button. It rings three times before he answers, spitting out an annoyed greeting.

"Jonas! Something is wrong. I need you to take me to the hospital. I can't stand." I say in intervals with the sharp pain that's controlling everything at the moment.

"What?! Damnit Sam, I told you…nevermind. Just stay calm and I'll be there as soon as possible." Jonas hangs up before I could reply. It wasn't a big shocker that he was angry at first. Staying calm proved to be easier said then done. Resting my forehead on the wood panels I pray that Jonas' voice wasn't the last I heard, cause I definitely felt like dying.

Moments passed and I opened my eyes to see how long exactly. Thirty minutes. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous even more. Slowing my erratic breathing to deep, slow and deliberate breaths as best as I could, I heard the front door open.

"Sam! Where are you?" Of course Daniel could never ignore sounds of distress, especially from his best friend, well his ex-best friend. He comes bursting into the bedroom with an SP following close behind.

"Daniel…thought…I…said don't come." I spit out, falling back into bitch mode which was easy with the aid of the pain.

"Yeah, well. You can thank me later. Come on, let's get you to the SGC." Daniel ignored my remark's intent. Guess I'll have to push harder. The SP stepped forward at this point to lift me up and carry me downstairs. It would be awhile before I lived this down.

The drive to the mountain was relatively quiet. It wouldn't be wrong to say it was awkward or tense silence either. Daniel kept looking back at me wondering if he should say something or not. I guess he decided he liked his pride and chose to keep silent. The SP called for Janet and she was there to meet us with a stretcher.

"You know Janet, I'm feeling a billion times better now. In fact, so much better that I'm sure I could walk to the infirmary by myself." I tried to convince her. I already knew the answer though. Hopping up on the stretcher, I refuse to lay down. Settling for the compromise, Janet's nurse pushes the stretcher down the corridors.

Being transferred to a bed, the nurses begin attaching IV's into my arm and Janet does some blood work. Daniel is hovering over her shoulder. Jonas will probably be here any moment, and Daniel needs to be gone.

"Something called privacy would be nice Daniel. I know that's a foreign subject for you, but maybe you could go annoy Teal'c or something." I glare at him and receive a wince in return. Throwing in his cards, he turns to leave.

"Um. Yeah, get better Sam." Daniel muttered.

"You said that you've been feeling nauseous, dizzy and having stomach pains for how long Sam?" Janet asked. She seemed stunned by the interaction between Daniel and I.

"I guess about 2 weeks, at least that's when I noticed it…whoa." The room seemed to be spinning and the nausea was definitely making a special reappearance.

"Take deep breaths Sam and lay down. I'll give you some Tylenol for the nausea and just try and rest. I should know more after this blood work comes back." Janet walks off after I lay back. I hope nothing serious was wrong, like some weird kind of stomach cancer or something.

Following the doctor's orders, I lean back and attempt to relax. I almost do so completely until I hear Jonas tumbling down like my own personal nightmare. Opening my eyes, I brace myself for impact.

"What's wrong Sam?" He almost shouts at me. The nurse looks up at him, skeptically. Jonas takes notice and lowers his tone but only slightly.

"Um. Sorry, is everything alright?"

"I won't know until the blood tests come back." By then the it was just Jonas and I in the infirmary so he dropped the caring husband act.

"Well I heard that Daniel was at my house. Why the hell did you have another man at my house?" Jonas yelled, he gripped onto my wrist nearly crushing it.

"That's enough Jonas!" I demand him to let go. With my free arm I try to remove his death grip only to scream out in pain from the quick movement. Falling back down, I give up. Just then Janet ran back in to see what the commotion was about. Coveniently for Jonas, he let go before anyone could tell what was happening. The klaxons also sounded, signaling the return of an SG team.

"Alright Sam. Well we got your test results back. Good news is that it's nothing fatal or life threatening." She smiled. I could tell she was holding back the rest. Just then SG-6 walked in with Jack in front of them. Since my 'retirement' we hadn't been able to see one another at all.

"Hello guys, just pick a bed and I'll be with you soon. So, I can tell you the other thing another time if you want?" Janet whispered the last part to me.

"It'll be old news in the next ten minutes anyway. Hit me with it Janet." I chuckle. Barely turning to look at Jack, I see he's intently watching the situation.

"Alright, well you've been experiencing the stomach pains and everything because of all the damage done over the years you've been through, well, because you're pregnant." Janet eventually told me, after beating around the bush.

Jack immediately stood up and swung his fist out in anger causing a medical tray to topple over, spilling various objects everywhere. He practically ran out of the room in a mad fury. The machines hooked up onto my arms and chest started beeping madly.

"Calm down Sam. This is a highly complicated pregnancy and we need to take every precaution to ensure your safety and the baby's. I'm going to prescribe bed rest for now. If you have to be up, only two hours a day."

I nod. Two hours may just have to be six. I could bet anything that Jonas would be willing to take care of me until I got my daughter back. And he certainly wouldn't settle for making his own dinner. Sighing, I look at Jonas. What I see almost scares the hell out of me. Jonas is grinning like a fool, gently rubbing my arm up and down.

"That's so great Sam! And don't worry Fraiser, I'll take the best care of Sam." He was absolutely exuberant.

**((AN: My favorite part was angry Jack. :) So review review review!))**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have to apologize for not updating as regularly. I just got a car and have been a bit preoccupied with it. But…hope you enjoy this short spittle. Ha. **

**I haven't used exact dates in this story bc it wasn't necessary, but it is now. So the present year is 2004. **

**Chapter 24**

Fraiser released me from the infirmary into the hands of Jonas. The news had spread like wild fire and everyone was congratulating me. They wouldn't if they knew what was really going on. The one thing I wanted to do the most was talk to Jack and see how he was taking this. He had to know that I didn't sleep with Jonas willingly. But that would have to wait.

Jonas opened the car door for me and even buckled me in. I guess he thought treating his wife like a five year old was nice and proper. Regardless, I thank him as I am the lead role in this play.

"I already talked to Hammond. He gave me the rest of the month off, reluctantly though. I put my foot down and let them know that they would just have to do the best they could without me." Jonas rubbed my knee and started driving down the highway. How pathetic it was that Jonas actually believed his presence made that much of a difference.

"What's wrong Sammie?" Jonas asked concerned.

"Nothing just tired baby." I lied. Sure I was tired, tired of his bullshit. Once at home, Jonas quickly helped me upstairs and into the bed. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that I was a complete invalid.

The following weeks that passed were like some distant dream world. Jonas took the time to actually pay attention to me. He brought me food in bed, he even rubbed my feet the other night. And I mistakenly raised my voice at him for something he did and instead of pushing back like normal, he apologized for being insensitive to my needs.

Of course he hasn't gone so far as to allow me to talk to my old team, giving some crap like the stress wasn't good for the baby. The sun just woke me up, so I leaned up inside the bed. Jonas was nowhere to be found. I was now about 5 ½ months pregnant and Janet had given me the okay for a whole 3 hours of time on my feet.

Easing myself from the bed, I touch my feet to the ground. The stairs still was off limits unfortunately, so I just went for a short short stroll from my room to the beginning of the stairwell.

Just then the door flew open and I heard multiple voices. Cocking my head to hear the best I could, it sounded like Jonas and some little kid, a little girl. Confused, I started to make my way down the steps. I made it to the halfway step when I saw the most beautiful little girl.

She looked older than in the picture Jonas showed me but I still recognized her. She was wearing a bright blue sundress that allowed her dazzling eyes to shine brightly. Bringing my hands up to my face, I was shocked at the scene before me.

"Hello Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed and ran up to me with open arms. I readily accepted, bending down to her height.

"Hi!" before I said anything else, not even knowing her name, Jonas broke in.

"I thought you could use a little practice with Josephine before our baby comes." Jonas spoke. This was what I was waiting for. The light at the end of the tunnel was finally here. I could feel the freedom practically, and I would get to have my family and the love of my life.

"Thank you Jonas. You're not gonna regret this, we're going to be a happy family." Giving my full attention back to Josephine I guide her over to the living room to get to know her better.

"No problem Samantha. I'm just going to go upstairs and take a shower." Jonas leaves before I have a chance to reply.

"How old are you Josephine?"

"Almost 10. My birthday is September 17, 1994. I missed you Mommy! Am I going to have a sibling?" Josephine asked. Something in my stomach wasn't sitting right with me but I just shrugged it off. Nothing was going to ruin this precious second chance with my daughter.

"Oh and I missed you greatly. Yes we are going to have another member of the family." I smiled at her grateful.

**((AN: Besides this little bit, Josephine isn't going to have much interaction with Sam. I mean she will but there won't be any heavy dialogue, you'll just see it through Sam's thoughts. Oh and if you remember the missing time in those two years of Sam's life and Josephine's birthday…well…you'll see.))**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The following hours passed by like a whirlwind. I couldn't get enough bonding time with Josephine. I was in constant fear that Jonas would snatch her away from me again. After talking to Josephine, I learned that she had been out of school for a while. All this time, she had stayed with Jonas' parents. I remember Jonas' mom being a teacher and Josephine said that she was homeschooled.

Jonas came busting down the stairs and was about to leave. Getting up I walk over to him with Josephine near me.

"Hey Jonas, are you going to get Josephine enrolled in school?"

"Um, no. I got called in, couldn't get out of it, and honestly, things are getting a bit dull around here. Besides that, you could use some air and some sun." Jonas smiled and then leaned down to kiss me. Guess he forgot about the whole bed rest thing or he just didn't care. I was betting on the latter.

Before I knew it, he had left. Turning to Josephine I smile, pretending everything is fine. "So, ready to be enrolled in Colorado Springs Elementary?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Josephine jumped up and down excited. ;Getting in my car, I had to adjust the seat and the steering wheel. It's been awhile since I've driven and my stomach has significantly grown.

"Alright, buckle up!" I tell Josephine. Pulling out of the driveway I try and recall the way to the middle school. A few wrong turns later, we end up at our target location. Grabbing my purse I lock the car and we walk to the guidance office.

"Hi, I need to enroll my daughter into 5th grade." I tell the secretary. Looking at her name plate it reads, Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh sure, just fill out these papers. You can sit over on the couch." Mrs. Johnson told me, just a little too cheerily for my likings. Doing so, I begin to look over the information asked for and fill it out.

This shouldn't be too hard, definitely not like blowing up a sun. It asks the normal things like name and birth which is simple. Reaching the bottom of the document, I realize that I don't have Josephine's birth certificate or her immunization record. Embarrassed that I overlooked the need for such forms I get up and Josephine and I leave.

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson, I'll have to turn these forms in tomorrow." I told the secretary before leaving. I was just praying that Jonas had her birth certificate on hand. Arriving back at the house, I make some lunch for Josephine.

"Hey mom, can I go play outside with the kids we saw across the street?" Josephine asks. I don't really want to let her out of my sight again but I know I can't just lock her in a cage for the rest of her life as good as that sounds.

"Sure, just don't go anywhere else. Have fun." I tell her and she runs up to hug me. When I hear the door close behind her, I lay down for the first time in 5 hours. Janet would kill me, but only this time it would be warranted. Sighing, I can't help but wonder what Jack is doing know, wonder if he's in danger.

Making sure Josephine was still outside playing with the other kids, I reach for my cell phone that still had a direct line to the mountain. It started dialing and I bit my lip nervously.

"Hi, this is Ma-Samantha Hanson, I wanted to speak to my husband Captain Hanson." I asked, internally cringing when I acknowledged Jonas as my husband. The SP told me that Jonas was off world, and I thanked him and hung up. This was perfect, I hadn't really wanted to talk to Jonas at all, in fact I was banking on his absence.

Looking in my contacts, I dial Jacks' office number. It rings twice and a gruff voice calls out, "Col. O'Neill, whatdaya want."

"Only you of course." I breathe into the receiver seductively. I hear Jack's voice hitch with recognition and it brings an undeniable smile to my face.

"Samantha. You just made this the best week I've had ever. I miss you so much."

"Well, maybe you won't have to much longer. Jonas brought my daughter back to me." I told him. He paused with thought.

"Wow that's great Sam! Tell me about her, I bet she's almost as beautiful as her mother." He joked. An intense desire to see him washed over me.

"She's perfect Jack. She reminds me every moment why I'm putting myself through this emotional hell for all this time. Her name is Josephine, she's 9. I tried to get her enrolled in the school today but Ithink Jonas has her birth certificate somewhere."

"You don't have here birth certificate? Not to be the bearer of bad news…er….ideas, but are you sure she's who Jonas claims? I mean, this is Jonas we're talking about and I don't think I need to remind you of how inhumane he's been to you all these years." Jack spoke cautiously. I couldn't be upset with what he was suggesting, because I knew it was a possibility. But I couldn't believe that, it would be the last straw on the camel's back.

"I know, I know. I have to believe Jonas wouldn't do something so cruel to me. I'm sure he'll hand me the certificate with a red ribbon when he returns. Besides, it where would he find a girl that looks so much like the two of us?" I heard the door start to open and rushed to hang up the phone.

"Josephine just came back, I love you Jack." I whispered before hanging up.

**((AN: I don't know about you but the last paragraph was VERY telling. I was having trouble with this story b/c I didn't have a path but…I've found it again so woohoo! Review please?))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Who was on the phone Mom?" Josephine came up to me.

"Oh I was just calling the base to find out what time your father would be home. We're having pizza for dinner tonight." I told her. She simply nodded and ran up to her room. That was close. I was glad for this pregnancy in some ways, Jonas would never have let me order pizza for dinner.

Laying back, I was recalling the short conversation I had with Jack. I missed him so much and hearing his voice was so good. Maybourne proved to be no help, big surprise there. Closing my eyes, I drifted off.

A loud banging startled me back to life. Pushing myself up, I notice that Jonas had come home earlier than expected.

"Enjoy your nap? You know, it would have been nice to come home to a home cooked meal and eat like a family." Jonas remarked snidely.

"Josephine wanted pizza and I already exerted myself way too much. I tried to enroll Josephine in school today, but I need her birth certificate." I get up and walk over to him.

"Birth certificate? They can't find those things in the computer? Oh well, you'll just have to home school her I guess, I don't know why they don't keep that shit in the system." Jonas shrugged. Josephine was standing at the table.

"What?! I'm not trained to home school anyone Jonas. And I don't want you cursing in front of our daughter." As soon as I said this Jonas seemed enraged.

"It's not your place to tell me what I will and will not do. And if I want to say shit, well then I will say shit dammit!" Jonas raised his hand and slung it across my face. Falling backwards, my head makes contact with the wall and I instantly lose consciousness.

When I wake up, I find myself in my bedroom. My head is screaming at me and it takes me awhile till I remember Jonas decking me. Gently sitting up, I stand to go to the bathroom. Through the thin walls I can hear Josephine talking on the phone.

"I know mom. It's just that she's so clingy. But it's gross pretending Jonas is my dad. Alright, I miss you too. Love you too." I fell on the toilet seat in total shock.

Jack was right. Jonas had lied to me yet again, I gave him far too much credit. I was wrong when I said no man could be that evil. Jonas could give Satan a run for his money for sure. Just when I was gaining hope it all came crashing down. Getting up I walk out and run into Josephine.

"Hey, do you know where Jonas is?" I ask.

"I think he went back to the base. Are you okay Mom?" Josephine asked. It wasn't like I could tell her I was in on the joke.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go out for a minute, I need some pain medicine. Are you going to be alright here?" I asked. She nodded. Grabbing the keys I got in my car. Backing out the driveway my vision became all spotty. I made it to the gate of SGC but the guard refused to let me in. Well this was certainly déjà vu.

"Look, I have to see the doctor. Can't really go off base for this type of thing. So are you.." I trailed off before everything became black once again.

**((AN: Woo. 2 more chapters and then fini!)) **


	27. Chapter 27

**I lied, this is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

Waking up I was back in the infirmary. Well that was one way to get into the base without an ID or clearance. To my surprise Jack was on the right of my bed, his head was rested on the bed. Clearing my throat, he starts to move about.

"Oh, you're awake. You really have to stop this passing out thing you seem to be in to lately." Jack smiled. He brought my hand to his face, kissing it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, taking a look around the room. I guess it didn't matter now, since Josephine wasn't my daughter.

"Just kissing the hand of the woman I love. Don't worry, Jonas won't be bothering you, or anyone else for that matter ever again." Before I got a chance to ask him what he meant, Janet came in with my folder.

"It's a good thing you came in when you did Sam. Now, I instinctively remember telling you to be on bed rest? Luckily the baby is fine, but I'm going to prescribe permanent bed rest until the birth."

"Not being on bed rest wasn't exactly my plan. And what do you mean Jonas won't be bothering me, what happened?" I asked anxiously.

"Turns out Maybourne was able to help after all. He found the doctor that Hanson used to give you amnesia and sedated those two years. I guess old age made him feel guilty and he told us everything. Teal'c and I had ourselves a good ole' fashion interrogation and well, he cracked in no time.

In fact, right before you came in, Hanson had a last minute surprise mission. It would seem that the gate won't dial the world we sent him to. As of 1245 today, Captain Jonas Hanson is M.I.A." Jack feigned a look of concern and sadness.

"So he's gone? I can have my life, my freedom back?" I know what he just said but I couldn't believe it. I couldn't set myself up for disappointment like that.

"Yes, and now we can be a family, all three of us." Jack smiled, placing his hand on my swollen stomach.

"You'd want my baby?"

"Of course Sam. It's part of you and I already love it like he or she was my own."

I was more than exuberant at how everything worked out so perfectly. I had my true love and now we are having this beautiful family. Of course the only way for it to be better would be if Jack really was the father. Before anyone said anything else, a skidding and then a crash was heard at the doorway of the infirmary. Brushing himself off, Daniel quickly got up and recovered.

With disheveled hair and his glasses in his hand, he blurted out, "What I miss?"

Everyone laughed. For a moment the attention was whisked off of Jack and I. Jack leaned down and kissed me. All the pieces to this crazy puzzle finally fell back into their proper place, and I finally got my happy ending.

**((FINALLY! Finished! Thanks for bearing with me and reading this and review! I have to say, I'm losing interest with the SG1 fanfic category. With the show not being on anymore, it's hard to get that same insight or inspiration. You have no idea how thrilled I am to be finished with this, my heart stopped being in it around chapter 23. :( **

**Happy Trails!))**


End file.
